


How seize world? (Как захватить мир за тринадцать лет?)

by XYTOP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Biological Weapons, Brother/Sister Incest, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Cult of Cthulhu, Dark Harry Potter, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Genetically Engineered Beings, Horcrux Creation, Horcruxes, Human Experimentation, Humor, Incest, M/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Control, Murder, Murderers, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Slavery, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Parent/Child Incest, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Patronus, Psycho Harry, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Racism, Racist Language, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, References to Hitler, Religious Humor, Science Experiments, Serial Killer, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slavery, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYTOP/pseuds/XYTOP





	How seize world? (Как захватить мир за тринадцать лет?)

     Как вы думаете, что я ожидал увидеть, взрывая газовый баллон в столовой ненавидимой всем сердцем школы? Огонь и трупы, естественно, выбитые стекла, обгоревшие столы, стулья и стены. Но вот кто знал, что на мобильный во взрывателе кто-то позвонит? Сейчас я ненавидел телефонные звонки ещё больше, чем обычно. И было за что. Все-таки, ударная волна - не самое приятное в жизни, особенно в её конце. Увидел я вспышку, потом небытие в его истинной форме, а после... Нет, не Ад и Израиль, не Валгаллу, не Ктулху, желающего пожирать мозги. Видно было только красный космос с мелкими, далекими и словно мертвыми серыми звездами. В центре всего было Нечто. Было то невозможное и противоестественное, чьей пищей становятся людские души. Великое, как ядерный хаос, царственное, словно султан демонов, светящее четырехмерным светом, извращающим само бытие. Это было Черное Солнце. Я видел его, думал о нем и ощущал его ответы.  

       

     \- Ты носишь Тьму внутри себя. Следуй за белым кроликом, он приведет тебя к Плейбою. Просто будь собой. Воет ли черная луна? Абсолютная власть!!!  

       

     И тут я проснулся. Мне всегда бред снится, но такое даже для меня нетипично. Привычно сую руку под кровать проверить баллон. Что за бред? Где он?! И почему у моей кровати стенка не с той стороны? Почему комната такая маленькая? И кровать? И я сам? Что я делаю в чулане под лестницей? В задумчивости почесав лоб, я заметил там шрам в форме молнии. Что же вчера было? Двадцатое апреля, день рождения Гитлера и массового убийства в какой-то американской школе. Неужели у меня все-таки получилось переплюнуть Эрика Харриса? А вокруг - мой персональный Ад, потому что на реинкарнацию как-то не особо похоже. Внезапно раздался неслабый стук в дверь и кто-то на английском оттуда закричал:  

       

     \- Просыпайся, мелкий урод.  

       

     \- Иди нахуй, крупный пидорас! - ответил я. Рука неизвестного открыла дверь и вытащила меня наружу. Незнакомый усатый жирдяй, покраснев от злости, держал меня за шиворот. По сравнению с этой тушей я был как недокормленный пятилетка. Пока неведомый гондон открывал рот, я успел плюнуть ему в глаз и заехать ногой ниже пояса, так как до других болевых точек дотянуться не мог даже в прыжке. Освободившись от захвата, я схватил и разбил стеклянную вазу с ближайшего столика, пригрозив заскулившему от боли толстяку розочкой.  

       

     \- Ты кто, блядь, такой и хули твой дом вокруг меня делает?  

       

     \- Ну не надо, ну не стукай, не стук... ой! - теперь неизвестный получил по морде, а острый край осколка почти впился в его шею.  

       

     \- Повторяю для недоразвитых: ты кто, блядь, такой и хули я у тебя в чулане проснулся?  

       

     Внезапно в комнату вошли какая-то кудрявая швабра и её свиноподобный сын.  

       

     \- Стой, где стоишь, курва, а то будешь от крови своего деда пол отмывать!!!  

       

     \- Мама, Гарри сошел с ума!  

       

     Гарри? Тут я присмотрелся и заметил, что незнакомцы походили на Дурслей из фильмов про Гарри Поттера. Весело, ничего не скажешь. А сейчас будет ещё веселее. Резанув Вернона по щеке, я зловеще забормотал:  

       

     \- Gero shay cruo! Maranax pallex! Dart Sidius! Likot Ubendeb Saramkurik Delerottan! Poroshok uhodi!  

       

     У Дадли на штанах появилось большое мокрое пятно. У Вернона тоже. Петуния попробовала перекреститься. Ну уж этого я не прощу! Не успев даже прокричать "Стой, тварь, руку отрублю!!!", я дернулся к тетке и заметил, как её правая рука сломалась. Приступ ненависти сменился спокойным удовлетворением. Магия - это круто! То, как болталась рука с открытым переломом, невольно заставило меня рассмеяться. Дурсли оцепенели от страха.  

       

     \- В следующий раз твоя рука будет валяться в другой комнате, а то и в нескольких понемногу, я тебя предупредил. Отныне вы все - мои рабы. Вы все - ничтожества, недостойные лизать мои ботинки. Длинная, живо в больницу, ты поскользнулась и упала с лестницы. Мелкий, живо съебался отсюда штаны стирать. А ты, жирный, приготовь мне завтрак, достойный короля, если хоть крошка пропадет без моего ведома, я съем твоего сына. Усекли?  

       

     Семейка продолжала пялиться на меня перепуганными глазами. Раздражение переполняло меня, но неожиданно перешло в облегчение, мебель в доме начала трястись, а свет - мигать.  

       

     \- Спрашиваю ещё раз... - перепуганные магглы закивали так, словно бы от этого зависела их жизнь. Хотя, почему "словно"? - Всем разойтись, меня не беспокоить.  

       

     Нужно было узнать пределы своего могущества, да и вообще полезно знать свои силы. Заметив, что Дурсль старший как-то не особо спешит, я направил на него руку, как Дарт Вейдер и, пробудив в себе ненависть, пожелал задушить хряка. Неожиданного спокойствия не возникло, но к ненависти примешалось удовольствие, а Вернон начал задыхаться и беспомощно тянуться своими сардельками к горлу. С трудом подавив желание убить его здесь и сейчас, я опустил руку, и толстяк нормально вдохнул. Теперь я просто захотел поддать ему ускорения. С моей руки сорвалась маленькая синяя молния, больно ужалив огромную задницу и разогнав её обладателя до невиданной ранее скорости. Теперь можно потренироваться. Чувствую, что с моей эмоциональностью познавать Темную сторону Силы будет несложно и за оставшиеся пять-шесть лет до Хогвартса мне удастся достаточно продвинуться.  

       

     Оставшись наедине, я приступил к проверке своих способностей. Что бы такое попробовать? Начну с полезного и маловероятного - превращения в золото. Пусть моей жертвой пока побудет мелкая монета. Прижимаю её пальцем к столу, сверлю взглядом и хочу сконцентрироваться на ненависти, но, увы, не могу, я просто не способен ненавидеть деньги. Кого же мне тогда ненавидеть? Законы физики? А может, мне здесь поможет совсем не ненависть, а вообще любовь? Концентрируюсь на алчных фантазиях, думаю о золоте и тянусь к нему, желая, чтобы и оно тянулось ко мне. Сосредотачиваюсь изо всех сил, думаю только о своей цели, вот уже чуть-чуть, я даже стал бормотать про себя просьбы моей магии не подводить меня... Это чудо! Монета постепенно поменяла свой цвет на золотистый. Взвесив её в своей руке, я заметил, что она потяжелела более чем в два раза.  

       

     Неужели настоящее золото? Несколько минут я радовался, но неожиданно заметил, как монета превращается обратно. Жаль, конечно, но времени, по моим прикидкам, должно хватить на то, чтобы подсунуть мое золото какому-нибудь дурачку и заиметь с этого гешефт.  

       

     Путь к беспалочковой трансфигурации проложен? К сожалению, нет. Превращение спички в иголку, вроде бы самое простое, если верить книжным урокам МакШавермы, не удалось. Получилось только взорвать спичку нахрен. Чем ещё занимаются "белые маги"? Полетать без метлы не получилось, да и не хотелось особо башкой в потолок стучаться. А вот ненадолго зависнуть в воздухе после прыжка я смог без затруднений. Телекинез получался более-менее, когда я ронял книги с верхних полок на воображаемые головы неприятных мне личностей и даже когда метал их в цель, притягивать предметы было сложнее, но тут уж можно подучиться, а вот чай мешать не получалось, возможно, для этого нужно в процессе читать книгу Стивена Хокинга о перемещениях во времени, но пока и не особо нужно - Дурсли есть, они мешать умеют как никто другой, пусть и не в этом смысле. Телепортироваться я пока не буду, ибо не особенно хочется собирать себя потом по кусочкам. Ломать что-то, чтобы починить, тоже как-то не имею желания, а разбитая ваза упорно сопротивляется сплавляться обратно. Легиллименцию и невидимость тренировать буду потом, без людей они бесполезны. Результаты же максимальной ярости тоже лучше проводить потом, причем не дома, а то его может и снести.  

       

     Итак, в арсенале есть столько всего полезного и нужного: молнии чтобы карать, телекинез с той же целью, левитация может пригодиться для лазанья по шкафам сверху, умение создавать золото - для обмана магглов. Не густо, но и не пусто. Надо бы ещё и со змеями поговорить, это может быть полезно. Выхожу за этим на задний двор. Пока змеи не найдены, можно и кое-что ещё проверить. Цветы Петунии вянут на глазах, соседская собака за забором сходит с ума, а потом падает со сломанной шеей. Как минимум, частично о спокойной ночи позаботился. Мелкую змейку оказывается найти не трудно.  

       

     \- Согласна ли ты служить мне?  

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

     \- Да, мой повелитель.  

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

     \- Ты знаешь, где можно найти других?  

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

     \- Да, мой повелитель.  

       

       

       

       

       

       

       

     \- Приведи их. Сотни будет достаточно.  

       

     Змеиный язык не звучал для меня как английский или русский. Я отчетливо слышал его слова, но понимал куда как лучше, чем мог бы после того словаря, когда-то давно попавшегося в интернете. Любопытно. Арсенал постепенно пополняется. Надо бы где-то раздобыть палочку, уж тогда-то будет весело! Темная сторона будит аппетит, пока ползучая орда собирается, я успею немного перекусить. Увидев на кухне эту английскую стряпню, я сразу же пожелал жирдяю невыносимых страданий, но вовремя сдержался, лишь ужалив его парой молний и запустив в эту объемистую тушу овсянкой на молоке и тыквенным соком при помощи своего телекинеза, почти даже не заметив этого. Вот что значит сила Темной стороны!  

       

     \- Ты что приготовил, анацефал перекормленный? Сам жри свои помои, свинья!!! А я хочу мяса, сала и крови. Если из этих ингредиентов ты не сумеешь приготовить то, что мне по нраву, на следующую партию продуктов пойдет твой молокосос. Уяснил?!  

       

     \- А... Эм... Я хотел сказать...  

       

     \- Неправильный ответ, - ещё одна молния. - А если тебе нужно обратиться ко мне, то начинать диалог тебе следует со слов "мой повелитель".  

       

     \- Мой повелитель, чего вам будет угодно на обед?  

       

     \- Я вижу, что кулинарными талантами ты не блещешь, так что пока хватит яичницы с беконом. Кровь и мясо пока подождут.  

       

     \- Да, мой повелитель.  

       

     А Вернон быстро учится, не ожидал. Электрошоковая терапия творит чудеса! Неплохо бы сейчас проверить и самого мелкого из рабов. Дадли нашелся возле стиральной машинки, трясущийся от страха и до сих пор так и не сделавший ничего со штанами.  

       

     \- Нет, мелочь, так не пойдет! Берешь тазик, мыло и стираешь руками. При мне, так, чтобы я видел. Будешь плохо мыть - ткну носом.  

       

     В подтверждение своих слов магией хватаю его за голову и прижимаю рылом прямо к его недавно снятым штанам, лежащим поверх закрытой корзины. К счастью, и этот человечишка умеет подчиняться. Под моим чутким и мудрым руководством мелкий засранец, безропотно снося унижения, заткнул и наполнил раковину и принялся отстирывать свою мочу мылом для рук. Попытка применить ещё и шампунь Петунии была пресечена, ибо его я реквизировал для себя.  

       

     М-да, вспомнишь говно - вот и оно. Тетка вернулась с гипсом и каким-то священником. Это она зря. Подпрыгиваю и зависаю в воздухе, свет мигает, мебель скачет. Говорю, пытаясь сделать голос как можно более жутким:  

       

     \- На колени, ничтожество, презренный раб еврея-зомби! Я Армус Черный, Повелитель Змей!!! Трепещи, недостойный дышать со мной одним воздухом!  

       

     Слетевшая с кропила вода отскакивает обратно, на лету превращаясь в серную кислоту. Сжимаю ненавистному горло, чтобы не перестараться, рассеиваю внимание, стараюсь колдовать по площади. Оставшаяся вода тоже превращается в кислоту, а емкость с ней - в сахар, кресты плавятся, кропило превращается в большой голубой вибратор с пупырышками, очень активный и живущий своей извращенной жизнью. Перепуганный поп, прохрипев "Да ну на хер!", убежал куда подальше. Предательница оцепенела, видать, демонстрация моих сил вышла чрезмерно жесткой, но хороший сеанс электрошока привел её в сознание.  

       

     \- Закрой дверь с этой стороны. Живо! - ещё молния. И ещё. После закрытия двери ещё парочка. - Тебе некуда бежать, да и бесполезно это все, найти простого человека мне не составит труда. У тебя был шанс хорошо устроиться, но ты его так тупо просрала. Вместо того, чтобы оказаться в моей постели, ты будешь ночевать на коврике. Под дверью. Снаружи. Из одежды на тебе будут только гипс и ошейник с цепью. Такая шавка недостойна жить в доме. Заболеешь - буду жарить молниями, пока все микробы не передохнут.  

       

     \- Прости меня, о великий, я была глупа и не понимала всего твоего могущества! Прости меня, дуру старую! Разреши служить тебе! - Петуния упала ниц и принялась лобызать мои старые разношенные кроссовки. Вот что молния животворящая делает.  

       

     \- Разрешаю ночевать не снаружи, а у меня в чулане. Форма одежды та же.  

       

     У Дурслей не было собаки, но ошейник и поводок нашлись, в лучшем случае, их забыла Мардж, а в худшем - понятно, почему они так легко перешли от страха и боли к преклонению. Месть моя будет страшна: поскольку в пятилетнем теле особо не потрахаешься, удовлетворяться придется морально, глядя на то, как эта тварь будет валяться голышом на полу среди моих змей. Пока она разделась и залезла на мою кровать, я пошел на задний двор и позвал как раз собравшееся воинство охранять мой сон.  

       

     \- Раз уж ты собралась ночевать в моей комнате с самого утра, то официально повышаю тебя в звании до моей персональной грелки. А ещё присмотри за моими питомцами.  

       

     Лицо сжавшейся на кровати Петунии не описать словами. Даже не представляю её реакцию, когда на ночь я освобожу кровать для себя, а тетку отправлю поближе к змеям. На всякий случай я выбрал четырех змей и спрятал себе в рукава. Здоровая паранойя - залог здоровья параноика. Заперев чулан, я забрал на кухне нехитрый плод кулинарных потуг Вернона и отправился к телевизору. Пытаясь переключать каналы магией, я его случайно взорвал. Не страшно, все равно я телевизор не особо люблю, а тогда ещё и фильмы достойные выйти не успели. Все-таки скучно в восьмидесятых. Почитал газету и сжег её нахрен, ничего интересного не найдя, разве что узнал дату: 1 августа 1985 года. Чем же мне заниматься всё это время?  

       

     Утолив голод, я поинтересовался у Вернона, мягко говоря, почему он не на работе? Потом проинструктировал вне дома симулировать обыденную жизнь, дабы не вызывать подозрений. Решив пока оставить толстяков дома, я разогнал их делать уборку.  

       

     Заняться было решительно нечем, кроме как тренировать магию. Основным направлением тренировки я выбрал телекинез, который получался относительно плохо. Через пару часов прогресс уже был заметен. Теперь притягивать предметы стало легче, а бросаемые предметы летели быстрее. Очками Гарри Поттера удалось сбить с подоконника соседский пирог. А зачем они мне? В пять лет зрение у этого тела всего-то чуть хуже идеального, так что я склоняюсь к мысли, что посажено оно было как раз постоянным ношением этих гребаных очков. Или это мне магия помогла? Может и помогла, потому что к вечеру, после долгих магических тренировок, все стало видно чуть лучше. Совпадение? Не думаю.  

       

     Петунию я выпускал готовить мне обед. Вот уж она намучилась все делать одной рукой! Пусть эта предательница страдает. Отбивная, однако, получилась весьма неплохой. Пока я ел, тетка занималась своими делами, какими ещё могла. А потом вернулась к моим змеям в чулан. Пусть привыкает. Когда её муж и сын закончили, я выдал им новые инструкции: в школу мне идти не хотелось. Необходимое для Хогвартса я и так знал, так что мое существование они должны изо всех сил скрывать. Как это сделать - пусть решают сами, мое дело - приказать.  

       

     Свободного времени у меня было и будет много, но пока оно будет предназначено для колдовской практики. Разжигание огня взглядом, взрывы по щелчку пальцев, развитие телекинеза и превращений в золото хоть как-то скрашивали скуку. Болтать со змеями оказалось не очень интересно, а с Дурслями - чревато потерей ужасающего имиджа, да и наверняка ещё унылее. Когда на город опустилась ночь, я хотел пойти проверить, удастся ли щелчком пальцев взламывать замки у соседей. Взорвал один и, убегая, понял, что это была не лучшая идея. На подходе к дому я как раз первый раз полетел. Не то чтобы очень приятно, но быстро и не надо сидеть на древке метлы. Хорошо хоть окно на втором этаже было открыто. А ещё лучше, что за мной никто не гнался. Странно было только одно: какого хрена в русских переводах улица Тисовая, если она Бирючинная?  

       

     Когда я отправился спать, Петуния после всего этого дня со змеями просто умоляла меня разрешить ей спать под входной дверью на коврике. И я её отпустил, но с оговоркой, что дверь будет вторая, на заднем дворе. Там как раз остались несколько змей, которых я решил не стеснять своим чуланом. Вот не понимаю, как можно их бояться? Холодные и склизкие, они были словно созданы для того, чтобы жарким летом я с ними спал. Ночь была просто чудесной, а утро, как ни странно, добрым, потому что я его проспал.  

       

     Примерно так проходили дни ещё где-то месяц. Мои способности выросли, и двигать мебель по комнате телекинезом было не сложно. Теперь я стал тренироваться ночью, а днем спать. Змей время от времени выводил на прогулку, заменял на более опасных, отправляя старых на поиски новых. В остальном изменений почти не было ещё полгода. Тогда был апрель, и в дом неподалеку переехала старушка Фигг со своими книззлами. Во время своих ночных тренировок, переставляя соседскую машину, я заметил изучающий взгляд волшебного кота. Определенно книззл. Изловить его было не так-то просто, если бы я не пользовался магией. А так - притянул за хвост силой телекинеза и порядок. Повыдирал ему усы и опустил. Теперь осталось найти подходящее дерево и сделать себе палочку.  

       

     Для поисков был использован Вернон - он должен был ездить по городу и отпиливать от дерева по веточке, на каждую вешая бирку с адресом этого дерева, а уж если на глаза прыгнет что-то зеленое и злобное - прибить и напилить побольше древесины, она там точно подходящая. Однако, защитные очки Вернону не понадобились, лукотрусы здесь не водятся. Через пару дней, когда я уже заколебался вырезать и клеить палочки, подходящее дерево нашлось. Толстяк был очень рад, что ему не придется колесить по городу снова, так как он недавно сбил какую-то ненормальную девочку с розовыми волосами и еле скрылся с места происшествия. А я был рад, что у меня появилась волшебная палочка. "Вингардиум левиосса" - и стол разбился о потолок. "Алохомора" - и все замки в доме открыты, ремень Вернона и лифчик Петунии расстегнуты. Хорошо хоть не акцио или инсендио проверял. "Игнитио псевдо" - в комнате начался пожар, но магический огонь не наносит мне или вещам вреда.  

       

     Отлетев на пару кварталов от дома, я провел ещё пару испытаний. "Авада Кедавра" - соседский пес мертв. "Магнето фортиус" - и собирается смерч из чьих-то газонокосилок, прочего забытого садового инвентаря, спутниковых тарелок, выдранных из некоторых зданий гвоздей, уличных фонарей, всякого металлического мусора, вылетевшей через разбитые окна бытовой техники и других вещей, которые я пристально не пытался разглядеть. Смерч, который двигается полностью под моим контролем. Если это не грозное оружие, то как минимум, отличное средство сбора и сдачи металлолома. Вот это мощь Темной стороны! А ведь говорят ещё, что палочки из усов книззла слабые. Вопрос теперь только в одном: как все это веселье скрыть?  

       

     Что делать совершенно не ясно. Придется придумывать по ходу. Для начала можно остановить смерч. Вот только куда спрятать весь этот металлический хлам и причиненные им разрушения? Пока я только знаю, как превратить всю эту кучу в золото. От размышлений меня отвлек прибежавший на лязг и грохот карлик в странной одежде. Дедалус Динг, не иначе.  

       

     \- Confundus. Сделай что-нибудь!  

       

     И он сделал что-нибудь: обошел металлолом по кругу и посмотрел на меня укуренным взглядом. Надо научиться нормально колдовать, а то что-то мощновато заклятия выходят. Авось если я так ему память попробую стереть, то он и как дышать забудет. Аппарировать с ним - тоже не вариант, у него мозги вообще не варят, да и некуда. Может, его подставить? Навряд ли получится, память-то ему не сотрешь. Хотя тут смотря сколько конфундус продержится. Можно попробовать обобрать заколдованного и сбежать куда подальше, но у этого решения тоже есть свои плюсы и минусы.  

       

     \- Мне нужна твоя одежда, деньги и волшебная палочка.  

       

     Никогда не думал, что буду рад мужскому стриптизу. Теперь у меня появились фиолетовые мантия с цилиндром, не менее фиолетовая жилетка, старомодные брюки и рубашка. В карманах обнаружился галлеон и пара сиклей, а также довольно немаленькие карманные часы. Волшебная палочка у него оказалась неожиданно длинной, вроде бы из рябины, хотя я в сортах дерева не разбираюсь. Подштанники у полугоблина я отбирать не стал, у меня и свои есть. Теперь бы только переодеться, желательно, сначала постирав обновки, и куда-нибудь спрятаться.  

       

     Однако не один Дингл был сейчас на улице. Разбуженные звоном бьющихся стекол и лязгом магического урагана местные жители с различными тяжелыми предметами боязливо покидали уютные спальни и направлялись на встречу неизвестному. Да, это жалкие магглы, но их много, а ни в книгах, ни в фильмах, ни в сети не было способа вызова Адского Огня. Так что лететь и только лететь, чем быстрее и дальше - тем лучше. Чтобы не выронить ничего из добычи, одежду пришлось по быстрому надеть на себя. Жаль, что дезиллюминационных чар я тоже не знаю. Но сейчас темно, так что увидеть не должны. А вот утром будет видно. Значит, необходимо найти место, где можно провести день. Желательно, чтобы его там можно было проспать.  

       

     Как же жаль, что я буквально нихрена не знаю об этом городе, да и о соседних тоже. Хоть затворничество и пошло на пользу магическим силам, но теперь из-за него большие проблемы с ориентацией. Чтобы не запутаться, я решил лететь все время в одну сторону. Так я смогу без особых затруднений найти обратный путь. Спасает лишь то. что я все-таки не попался никому на глаза. А вот мне на глаза попался магазин. Как минимум, его витрину можно будет использовать вместо зеркала. Lumos новой палочкой и Orlando собственной, чтобы замаскироваться. В Вернона превратиться не получилось, но волосы посветлели, щеки увеличились, а под носом заколосились усы. Для начала неплохо. Но вот я не знаю ещё и магглоотталкивающих чар, а карлик в фиолетовом плаще и цилиндре наверняка привлечет немало внимания.  

       

     Можно было бы попробовать долететь до Лондона и снять комнатку в Дырявом Котле, но я не то что не знаю, где находится дырявый котел, я даже не знаю, где находится Лондон! Я бы мог попробовать наложить на какого-нибудь маггла империус и доехать с его помощью, но не факт, что где-то рядом нет дома какого-нибудь магглорожденного школьника с наложенным следом или даже просто мага-свидетеля, а перспектива попасть в Азкабан раньше Хогвартса меня не очень радует. С другой стороны, я и так немало дел натворил. А с третьей - можно использовать конфундус, он в моем исполнении тоже не слабый, зато законный. Так что можно погасить свет на палочке и искать магглов. Но для начала ограблю-ка я этот магазин.  

       

     \- Прощайте, раздвижные двери! Confringo! Ой блядь!!!  

       

     Малость перестарался и вместе с дверями разнес и все остальное здание. Все-таки не зря подальше отошел. Ну что ж, побег продолжается. Главное - лететь в ту же сторону. И надо поторопиться, ибо скоро рассвет. Жаль, что я не анимаг, вроде того же Петтигрю - спрятался бы без проблем. Летаю я не то что медленно, но все равно Литтл-Уингинг до рассвета навряд ли успею покинуть. Как бы ускориться? Вроде бы есть одно заклятие...  

       

     \- Extrapolatio Principalum!!!  

       

     После заклятия весь мир понесся на меня. Точнее, на самом деле это я стремительно летел вперед, оставляя след из густого черного дыма, словно на реактивной тяге горящего пенопласта или как пожиратели смерти из пятого фильма. Теперь понятно, что же там на самом деле было. Вот только меня магия несла куда быстрее и я опасался за змей в рукавах. Конечно, я могу наколдовать или найти новых, но на это нужно время. Вообще, странно, что этим способом перемещения мало пользуются. Ощущения, естественно, словно лететь снаружи самолета, но куда как быстрее метлы и безопаснее аппарации. Может быть, дело в дымном следе, может быть, не всякий маг сподобится такое наколдовать, а может нужно уметь летать без метлы или что-то в этом роде.  

       

     От размышлений я отвлекся, едва не врезавшись в башню с часами. Целый, мать его, Лондон. Вот уж надо было постараться, чтобы чуть не пропустить. Но дырявый котел искать определенно будет куда как геморройнее. Один раз может так повезти, что случайно в столицу прилетел, но вот методом тыка бар обнаружить - это задача даже не для поттеровской удачи. Рассвета ещё не было, но после такого пути хотелось спать.  

       

     Так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как вломиться к кому-нибудь домой, отключить мозги аборигенам и самому отправиться на боковую. Проблем возникнуть не должно. Особенно если учесть, что по английским законам самооборона наказуема. И уж тем более мои шансы повышают некоторые заклятия из моего арсенала. Вот и дом небедный, взломаю второй этаж и размещусь где-нибудь в комнате. Совершенно точно не забыв охрану для себя.  

       

     \- Alohomora. Serpensortia! Serpensortia!  

       

     Щелкнули вроде бы все замки только на этаже, а не во всех квартирах вообще, что уже прогресс. А змеи получились огромные и послушные. Такие по моему приказу и задушить могут, и закусать, словно Снейпа, и проглотить труп. Но маленьких аспидов в рукавах я все равно не забыл. Неизвестно, сколько просуществуют мои наколдованные стражи, зато настоящие не рассеются со временем. Захожу вместе с ними в небольшую девчачью спаленку, почему-то пустующую, заблокировав дверь коллопортусом и переставленным шкафом. Спать уже хотелось зверски, так что я успел только приказать змеям охранять мой сон. После чего залез прямо в одежде в ещё теплую кровать и крепко уснул.  

       

     А когда уже проснулся снова поздно вечером, то заметил бесплодные попытки выломать дверь. Огромные змеи все ещё были на месте, но могли в любую секунду испариться. Для начала я взглянул в зеркало и обнаружил, что изменение внешности полностью прошло. Итак, у меня есть два варианта: прошмонать комнату на наличие чего-нибудь ценного или занятного и вылететь через окно либо выйти через дверь, заколдовать людишек и обобрать уже всю квартиру. А можно и совместить.  

       

     В комнате чего полезного не обнаружилось, лишь куча макулатуры, учебные принадлежности, одежда практически моего размера да полупустая копилка. Уносить особо-то и нечего. Но вот что любопытно: тетради подписаны как принадлежащие Гермионе Джейн Грейнджер. Уж не подлила ли мне тетка Феликс фелицис в кофе? Нет, понятно, что грабить я не передумал, но все-таки мне с ней дальше учиться, так что надо замаскироваться. И тут мне пришла в голову безумная идея замаскироваться под саму Гермиону. Это будет просто эпично. Благо нашлись свежие фотографии. Девочка была похожа на Гермиону с рисунков самой Роулинг, но на Эмму Уотсон, особенно ту, чьи похищенные из облака фотографии я смотрел перед возрождением, походила не так сильно. Переодеваться ли в её одежду? А почему бы и нет. Вот только для удобства остаться в своих трусах. А свою и динглову одежду унесу в мешке или сумке, все равно обирать буду, не в руках же все тащить, верно?  

       

     Так что когда я отодвинул шкаф и расколдовал дверь, семейство Грейнджеров завизжало в полном составе. У дочери даже случился выброс, побивший стекла. В следующий раз надо будет осторожнее, а то выбросы бывают и не такие. Видать, не сильно она эмоциональная, раз шок от того, что тот, из-за кого она ночью не смогла вернуться в кровать с кухни или туалета, это её копия, а то и она настоящая, хотя до такого додумался бы, наверное. только я, вызвал лишь такую слабую реакцию. Ничего страшного не произошло, всем по конфундусу, а я на поиски сейфов и драгоценностей.  

       

     Приказ пойти в комнату и не мешать Грейнджеры выполнили совершенно безропотно, после чего остались там пялиться упоротыми взглядами в стену. Я же направился в другую спальню, покрупнее. По дороге я думал, как мне регулировать мощь заклятий, ведь в моем исполнении они получались ну просто термоядерными, так что особо и не попользуешься. Хотя тот же люмос получился даже не как фотовспышка. Может, дело в палочке Дингла? Она не моя, не отобрана в дуэли да и вообще из рябины, а такие темным магам сопротивляются. Или я просто не сильно желал наколдовать свет?  

       

     Картины вроде бы дешевые и обыкновенные, незачем их жалеть. Сейфа не оказалось ни за одной. Одежда меня тоже не впечатлила. Белье у матери семейства украсть? Пожалуй, я не настолько извращенец. А вот украшения в шкатулке зачетные, в ломбарде, куда я с ними отправлю Вернона, за такие отвалят немало бабла. Вот только колечко с александритом и парочку платиновых безделушек себе оставлю, ведь как-то несправедливо, что женщины украшения носят, а мужчины - нет. Правда, надо будет их немного переделать, чтобы обо мне не думали чего не надо. Пока можно и так, но неплохо бы их уменьшить. А что если попробовать невербально? Направляют палочку на то самое кольцо и произношу заклятие мысленно, вопреки привычке, не пытаясь разжечь неудержимый вулкан желания, а приложить несгибаемое намерение гораздо мягче и нежнее. Как ни странно, сработало, так что вскоре я уже уменьшил украшения до нужного размера и надел на себя, а те, что не надел - распихал по карманам своей старой и новой одежды. Кстати, мантию, цилиндр и прочее надо будет тоже подогнать под себя по размерам, а то сейчас она мне заметно на вырост. Может, к одиннадцатилетию она стала бы мне как раз, но я по колдовскому миру собираюсь пошляться и раньше, а к школе нормальную одежду заведу.  

       

     Что-то я увлекся размышлениями о шмотках, хотя у меня гораздо более важное дело. В других комнатах нашлось не меньше интересного: недешевая бытовая техника, немаленький современный телевизор, столовое серебро и немного наличных по кошелькам да карманам. Вот ведь уроды, все деньги в банке держат, даже не ограбишь нормально. Надо за такое стены восьмиэтажным матом описать. Благо теперь я открыл в себе умение колдовать слабо и смогу выжечь на стене пару предложений не насквозь и без полного пожара. Ещё нашлась дорогая и красивая, но весьма вместительная сумка, куда я все сгрузил, уменьшив магией и завернув в газеты или вырванные из книг листы. Одной из попавшихся под руку книг оказалась библия, так что вырванный оттуда листок вместе с этими бумажными помоями я сжег прямо в центре комнаты и сходил помыл руки. Хоть санузел и совмещенный, но ванная оказалась стоящей, да и другая сантехника приковывала к себе взгляд. Может, и это забрать? Не стоит, пока отсоединю нормально, всех соседей несколько раз затопить успею и задолбусь всем мозги выключать.  

       

     Ещё у семейки дантистов обнаружились сигары и элитное спиртное от благодарных клиентов, чем я тоже не побрезговал и даже упаковал отдельно. Тем временем наколдованные анаконды успели рассеяться, так что я поторопился. Мои змеи были уложены в сумки, которые я ухватил покрепче, встав на подоконник, после чего достал палочку и вылетел, словно пуля, окутанный черным дымом.  

       

     Искать путь обратно было сложнее. Все-таки, проблемы с ориентацией бывают. Но скорость, недоступная даже Ночному Рыцарю, помогла управиться относительно быстро. Следы металлического шторма частично убрали, улицы были пустынны, окна - темны, но не потому что все спали, а потому что я тогда ещё и провода оборвал. Самый пиздец, к счастью, был не там. куда я сейчас направился. Петуния открыла дверь после длительного стука:  

       

     \- Девочка, почему ты здесь ночью одна?  

       

     \- Девочка?! Я - Армус Черный, Повелитель Змей!!! - ответил я, пытаясь изобразить демонический бас. Как и в прошлый раз, магия мне в этом помогла. Тетка чуть не брякнулась в обморок прямо здесь.- Колдуны заходили?  

       

     \- Да, мой повелитель.  

       

     \- Обо мне спрашивали?  

       

     \- Да, мой повелитель.  

       

     \- Какие были ответы?  

       

     \- Все по вашим мудрым инструкциям, мой повелитель. Мы все отвечали. что Гарри Поттер здесь не живет и мы его давным-давно сдали на усыновление. Никаких странных личностей не замечали, кроме миссис Фигг и какого-то карлика в фиолетовом. Ночью спали, пока не проснулись от лязга. О магии никому не рассказывали и не будем.  

       

     \- Тогда знайте мою щедрость, ибо теперь я одарю вас не болью, но кое-чем любопытным.  

       

     Пройдя в свое логово, я приступил к распаковке добытого. Из техники первыми вернули свой размер телевизор с немаленьким по тем временам экраном и видик. Вот только кассет нет. Дурсль старший получил живительную молнию для ускорения, инструкцию добыть кассеты с каким-нибудь кровавым кинцом и горстку столового серебра, магией превращенную обратно в кучу. Не представляю, где он будет искать видеокассеты ночью, да ещё и в приличной стране, не занимающейся кинопиратсвом. Хотя мне плевать на это. Жена толстяка тоже получила задание - постирать реквизированную одежду Дингла, причем качественно, вручную и без повреждений, несмотря на отсутствие бирок. Ещё бы мелкого жиртреста, знатно похудевшего за время жизни со мной в одном доме, занять чем-нибудь сложным, долгим или изнурительным, а лучше - всем сразу, чтоб полный комплект был.  

       

     Размышления можно совместить с копанием в награбленном. Микроволновка, телефон, автоответчик к нему, стиральная и посудомоечная машины, холодильник, электрочайник, магнитофон и некоторые вещички поменьше, но подороже, вроде украшений и даже кредиток с написанными на них пинкодами. Я обычно ненавижу дебилов, но в этот раз они принесли мне только удовольствие. И как они при такой тупости столько заработали? Все-таки, магии можно найти много применений, но пока я не сварил приворотное зелье, лучшим можно назвать экспроприацию имущества. Вот только грабить надо бы в соседних городах, чтобы раскрыть было сложнее, а также найти надежный путь сбыта, а то вся техника в доме Дурслей не поместится да и не нужна она мне в стольких экземплярах, но не брать её с собой жалко, особенно при наличии магии.  

       

     Пожалуй, самыми любопытными трофеями были сигары и виски, а также прочие крепкие напитки, но вот для пятилетнего тела они будут слишком крепкими. На пробу отгрыз от сигары кусочек, покромсал ножом и забил в самодельную трубку. Раскурил и понял, что все ещё хуже, чем я думал. Попробовал каплю бренди и пуще прежнего разозлился на возраст нового тела. Похоже, чтобы почувствовать вкус жизни, придется сварить оборотного зелья. Но не из чего. Нужно выпустить гнев. Желательно перед этим перенаправить его на что-нибудь безобидное. Глубокий вдох и не менее глубокий выдох. А весь дом превратился в золото: стены из золота, окна из золота, стекла в них тоже из золота, пол из золота, потолок из золота. Что-то многовато желтизны вокруг. Странно, золото люблю, а желтый цвет ненавижу.  

       

     Хорошо хоть предметы в доме не превратились. Глядя в блестящие поверхности, я решил хоть украшения примерить. Но отражения были желтыми, так что даже так не удалось порадовать себя любимого. Чем же развлечься? Может, заставить Петунию отсосать? Нет, моя паранойя не даст мне этого сделать, пока я не выбью тетке все зубы, а отсутствие у неё зубов будет всем заметно, так что этого мне моя паранойя тоже не позволит. Можно было бы вкусить деликатесов сколько влезет, но я этим и так занимаюсь, да ещё так упорно, что приходится тренироваться не только в магии, чтобы масса оседала в мышцах, а не жирном пузе. Вот завидую метаморфам, превращают свое тело как хотят. Так что не остается ничего, кроме занятий магией.  

       

     Прямо представляю, как меня спросит какая-нибудь Скиттер о том, как я стал самым великим магом, а я ей отвечу, что просто в детстве заняться было нечем. И даже не совру при этом. Так что я тренировал известные заклятия и проверял некоторые из тех, в чьих эффектах или каноничности был не уверен. Не очень опасные, вроде Аратас, Кастиго Вербум, Лекруатус Мортус и Треморо Дуи проверял на Дадли, стараясь не вкладывать свою великую мощь в эти проклятия. И даже перед этим потренировался на других предметах, чтобы выпустить пар и проверить, что даст мощь пламени гнева, пропущенная через волшебную палочку. А кузен, после двух пыточных и одного пугающего попытавшийся сбежать, от последнего заклинания свалился, скованный судорогой. То же заклинание своим черным лучом неплохо било окна даже невербально и без особой мощности, так что потенциал немаленький.  

       

     Магия, магия, магия... Она прекрасна, но постоянно повторять только известные мне сейчас заклинания не особо интересно. Надо бы все-таки поискать Дырявый Котел, а то без книг и описанных там новых заклятий сойду с ума ещё сильнее. А сейчас плотный ужин, кофе с коньяком, змей к себе и на боковую.  

       

     Пробуждение было неожиданным. Я не знал заклинаний сигнализации и не знал, бывают ли такие вообще, поэтому поступил проще и сделал все по старинке - на рабской тяге: Дурсли были проинструктированы при виде описанных мной странных типажей орать что-нибудь логично объяснимое вроде "убивают", "насилуют" и прочее ровно на такой громкости, чтобы я услышал. Этот метод имел и свои недостатки, самым существенным из которых был запрет на звукоизоляцию. Но техника безопасности важнее. Понятнее всего это становится сразу после того, как на твоих глазах неосторожному со станком знакомому загоняются занозы до самых костей. Меня же этот случай ещё и заинтересовал тем, какой максимальный вред может нанести дерево. Именно этот интерес навел меня на многие интересные образцы литературы. Жаль здесь бамбука нет, у него самые острые осколки. А в живом виде можно применять для долгих экзотических пыток. Это в магии пытка сводится к взмаху палочкой и не оставляет физических следов, а на деле - это целое искусство.  

       

     И кто-то скоро станет его целевой аудиторией. Вот только я не ожидал, что этим кем-то будет Хагрид. Хорошо, что я не попер сразу напролом, а глянул в щелку. Разворотивший дверь неосторожным движением макет бомжа в масштабе 3:1, устойчивый к незапрещенной магии и знакомый с Дамблдором - страшная сила. Похоже, что нужно снова сваливать. Вопрос в том, куда и как это сделать в таких условиях. Раз уж он приперся на несколько лет раньше положенного, то о моем веселье знают, как минимум, частично.  

       

     Убить бы его просто или Империусом подчинить, но рискованно это делать в доме, который может находиться под следом или ещё чем от "доброго дедушки Дамби". Змеями травить тоже не вариант, этот мамонт сразу не сдохнет, а пока свою слоновую дозу яда получит, успеет и меня за собой утащить. Разуплотнить ему мозги из ружья маловероятно, скорее я после отдачи упаду, чем этот великан. Вот почему не придумали ничего полезного авторы всех этих заклинаний?! Прошел бы сквозь стену, а то и землю, так и не парился бы сейчас, судорожно перебирая пути побега. Вот зачем я уснул не в отобранной у старших Дурслей комнате, а в старом чулане, любуясь свежевычищенным дробовиком?  

       

     Маскировка! Просто и гениально! И теперь пробуждение в чулане из проблемы переходит в преимущество, потому что именно здесь я оставил одежду Гермионы. Так себе преимущество, конечно же, открытое окно было бы куда как удобнее.  

       

     Внешность желательно все-же сделать не такой, как у Грейнджер, ибо в будущем Хагрид может вспомнить, сравнить и заподозрить неладное. Да и вообще, если я собираюсь косить под дочь Петунии и Вернона, то должен походить как минимум на одного из них. Жаль, что зеркала нет. Если закон подлости имеет исключения, то этот лесной чурбан поверит.  

       

     \- Мама, папа, кто этот страшный дядя?! - сказал я и прижался к Петунии, изображая страх и скрывая не особо выдающееся актерское мастерство.  

       

     \- Это Гарри Поттер?!! ЧТО ВЫ С ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРОМ СДЕЛАЛИ, УБЛЮДКИ МАГГЛОВСКИЕ?!! - от мощи его глотки дребезжали свежезамененные стекла вместе с законными владельцами дома.  

       

     \- Нет здесь никакого Гарри Поттера, мы сдали его на усыновление. Здесь живет только моя семья: я, мой муж Вернон и мои дети - Дадли и Нарцисса. Все Дурсли и ни одного Поттера здесь нет. - неожиданная смелость тетки несколько воодушевила.  

       

     \- Сколько можно вам всем ненормальным повторять: НЕТ ЗДЕСЬ ПОТТЕРА! В приюте его ищите. И вообще, по какому праву вы вламываетесь ко мне в дом?  

       

     \- Дык, я же хороший знакомый семьи Поттеров и только недавно узнал, где он сам. Но, раз уж его нет, что...  

       

     Не договорив, неожиданно коварный переросток схватил Дадли и рванул куда-то в темноту, крикнув "Поттер у меня, летим отсюдова". Таки идиот. Или просто решил, что девочкой Гарри точно не замаскируют. Или дело было в том, что у меня не было видно шрама из-за сильного изменения внешности заклинанием, а у Дадли на лбу как раз был пластырь после одного веселенького случая в школе. Во всяком случае, у меня теперь на одного раба меньше, да и имеющиеся сейчас в полном шоке. Естественно, по-прежнему нужно валить куда подальше и побыстрее, но дело в том, что неизвестно, следят за кем-то из Дурслей, Гарри Поттером, домом или всем сразу, точно так же не ясно, как эту слежку обмануть. Можно было бы попробовать прикрыться Фиделиусом, но я банально не знаю о нем ничего, кроме названия и основных эффектов. Гриммо? С удовольствием, но старшие Блэки ещё живы и не факт, что моя артиллерийская сила поможет против их опыта и знаний.  

       

     Как же бежать, если неизвестно от чего? Лучше уж тогда и не бежать вовсе. Ведь могут отследить. А так я хоть и знаю, что за мной следят, но они не знают, что я об этом знаю. Хотя скорее всего, как минимум, догадываются, уж после такого финта с подставным магглом. Который, как ни парадоксально, произошел случайно. Но если не убежать и не спрятаться, то остается либо ждать своей участи, либо развернуться к опасности лицом, а не призывно разведенными ягодицами и внезапно напасть первым. Второй вариант, разумеется, предпочтительнее, но имеются кое-какие подводные камни. Во-первых, Дамблдор наверняка не зря считается сильнейшим магом. Плюс он обладает непобедимой палочкой и ордой фанатов, дополненной легионом просто уважающих. Во-вторых, это мог быть и не Дамблдор. Тогда получится, что истинный похититель получит преимущество в виде неожиданности.  

       

     Получается, что ничего не получается. И нечеловеческая мощь тут не особо помощник, с ней я себя сейчас чувствую как с базукой на диверсии, как с огнеметом на нефтяном месторождении. Как же все-таки неудобно иметь оружие массового поражения, не имея оружия точечного. С другой стороны, я в магии практиковал ещё и беспалочковые спецэффекты, позволяющие сойти за адски одержимого. Но это может как улучшить, так и ухудшить ситуацию. Магия - штука весьма и весьма полезная и нужная, но для качественного применения требующая знаний, которых катастрофически не хватает. Да, я знаю точный рецепт того же оборотного зелья, но как мне его сварить, если я не знаю, где достать его ингредиенты? Лучше уж более традиционными методами, заодно для магов будет неожиданно.  

       

     Можно достать где-нибудь почтовую сову и отправить нескольким адресатам по конверту с сибирской язвой. Где же её достать? Вот это уже проблема. Причем с совой проблема даже больше. Стоп, что-то я позабыл, что вокруг ещё двадцатый век и купить у какой-нибудь микробиологической лаборатории поддержанный ДНК синтезатор не получится, потому что его ещё не изобрели, а то, что уже изобрели, мне навряд ли подойдет из-за несовершенства программного обеспечения и того факта, что я не помню наизусть расшифровку генома чего-нибудь достаточно опасного. Просто достать жесткую заразу не так легко, просто только глистами из китайских таблеток заразить, но это надо в еду сыпать. А ядом отравить вряд ли получится: маги наверняка проверяют, а даже если и нет, то с письмом возможен лишь один вариант - пропитать его настойкой из бледных поганок и надеяться, что получатель, подержавшись за него, сядет есть, не помыв руки. Тот же яд, который может впитываться в кожу, слишком заметен и его лучше в носки и перчатки капать, а не письма им пропитывать, выглядеть ведь будут как б/у салфетки. Для всего прочего нужно иметь доступ либо к той же вражеской еде, либо к самому врагу, чтобы отравить дротиком или подкинуть обмазанную ядом кнопку.  

       

     Для огнестрела это тело несколько маловато, а Дурслям я бы его в жизни не доверил бы. Взрывчатка? Ну уж нет, теперь я опытный и решать все буду более надежными способами. Ядерной бомбе я ещё смог бы довериться, поскольку ничего столь же мощного банально недоступно, но и сама ядерная бомба пока остается плодом мечтаний, как и её водородная разновидность, особенно дополненная кобальтом. Можно, конечно, тем же письмом просто отправить какую-нибудь радиоактивную пыль. Вопрос в том, как самому не отбросить коньки от лучевой болезни ещё в процессе подготовки или даже сбора радиоактивных веществ. Да и вообще, почтовых сов дрессируют только маги. Все упирается в самую отсталую часть этой ненавистной Англии. Что уж тут поделаешь, надо съездить. Так что не успели дядя с тетей отойти от одного шока, как их встретил следующий:  

       

     \- Живо готовьте машину, едем в Лондон. В колдовской Лондон. Все делать тихо без шума и пыли. Orlando, Orlando.  

       

     Мои рабы моментально и, видимо, болезненно изменились. Даже без полного изменения лиц рыжая и веснушчатая Петуния с бородатым, словно Распутин, Верноном были бы практически неузнаваемы, но я решил перестраховаться и внести куда больше изменений. С себя я маскировку не снимал, однако несколько изменил, вдруг ещё раз наткнусь на Хагрида. Дополнились новые лица новой одеждой, точнее, старыми плащами Вернона и Дадли, более-менее походившими на мантии. О психическом состоянии моих подчиненных я не заботился, но держал обоих под прицелом, хотя у палочек прицелов-то и нет. Словно чувствуя заключенную в кусках дерева мощь, они ничего не натворили. Под моим прессингом тетка даже вспомнила местонахождение Дырявого Котла и код открытия стенки. Вот она, магия!  

       

     Магия - это, конечно, хорошо, но вот не умеют местные маги пользоваться всеми своими возможностями. И это, как ни странно, даже лучше. Но чтобы не привлечь лишних подозрений, желательно растянуть посещение магазинов на несколько заходов под разной маскировкой: сейчас девочка, потом, к примеру, бородатый карлик, а как будут ингредиенты и котел, то через месяц можно будет серьезно расширить арсенал образов. А вообще, зачем мне париться? Нагружу вьючных Дурслей по полной, а вернусь лишь если они не смогут утащить все желаемое. Хотя, на аллею Ноктюрн придется возвращаться в любом случае, не сейчас же там шляться. Кстати, при чем тут лютни?  

       

     Для начала в банк к гоблинам. Не за проверками крови и прочим бессвязным бредом полоумных фанатов, а просто на обмен валют. Банк на вид как банк, пусть и недешево украшенный и чрезмерно крупный, да и гоблины за огромными столами и на высоких детских стульчиках наводят на размышления о том, что им явно хочется компенсировать маленькие размеры. Да и рожи у подземного народа те ещё, но хоть не еврейские. А вот что действительно порадовало, так это канонная несоразмерность курса фунта к галлеону и фактической ценности самого галлеона. Благодаря магии, производство обходится гораздо дешевле и цены маленькие, а уж добычей драгметаллов и вовсе занимаются гоблины, у них магия вообще без волшебных палочек.  

       

     Ещё больше порадовало то, что я могу заказать гоблинам монеты из своего металла по вполне приемлемой цене. А поскольку никаких чар, кроме упрочняющих и от износа, на монеты не накладывают, можно закупить серебра, заказать сикли, поменять на галлеоны, расплавить их и полученное золото продать. Соотношение цен золота и серебра у магов и маглов отличаются, поэтому можно заиметь неплохую прибыль. Главное - не палиться, а то либо кто-то начнет повторять, либо вообще эту лавочку закроют. Жаль, что в сейф пускают только с ключом. Хорошо, что оный ключ можно у кого-нибудь отобрать, а там гоблины сами отвезут к нужной ячейке. Плохо, что мой ключ сейчас неведомо у кого, а чужой ещё поискать надо. Так что пока просто обмен валют, коварные планы потом.  

       

     Кошели с расширением пространства и прочими свистелками оказались фаноном. То ли это одна Гермиона додумалась и Ньют Скамандер, то ли просто министерство эти чары слишком хорошо запретило, но вещами с расширенным внутренним пространством никто не торговал вообще. В Гринготтсе же совсем никакой тары для золота не выдали, хоть в руках все выноси. Денег я наменял немало, так что сумки, рюкзаки и карманы у Дурслей опасно потяжелели, как бы не порвались. Даже самому пришлось тащить часть золота, ибо рабы не справлялись. Дальше я затарился книгами, через Вернона попросив продавца выдать книги с самыми полными списками заклятий, в первую очередь боевых, а также различных прикладных и даже бытовых, книгу с подробнейшим описанием дезиллюминационных чар, справочники по зельям с эффективными рецептами, а не как в учебниках Хогвартса, ну и книги с достаточно подробным описанием темной магии, формально относящиеся к защите от темных искусств. Бумага легче золота, но места занимает больше. Но тут хоть бечевкой книги связали. О книгах из списка для школы я тоже не забыл, причем закупил на годы вперед. Не страшно, дотащат.  

       

     Дальше были ингредиенты для заветного оборотного зелья. Чтобы отвести подозрения, я даже решил отправить туда Вернона и Петунию по очереди, заставив купить по половине ингредиентов и что-нибудь левое, но все равно полезное. Так я обзавелся ингредиентами для других полезных зелий, от амортенции до эйфорийного эликсира. Все-таки, безалаберные эти британские волшебники, магл бы от такой кучи прекурсоров сразу насторожился бы. К ингредиентам понадобится ещё и котел. Долго выбирая между несколькими школьными про запас, золотым, складным и самопомешивающимся, я решил приобрести все сразу, Дурсли не развалятся, а золотой котел хоть и тяжелый, но потраченные на него деньги весили больше. Надо будет после путешествия на Ноктюрн поискать в книгах наркотические зелья кроме эйфорийного эликсира, с такими котлами можно будет подпольную лабораторию открыть.  

       

     Традиционные звери для школы могут быть полезны, с тех же жаб можно собрать слизь, некоторые совы надрессированы носить почту, коты ловят мышей. Но та же шишуга куда как полезнее, ибо сторожит дом от магглов, а питается вообще чем угодно, жаль, что лицензию требует. Зато удалось полулегально купить нюхлера в банке, из которой он не сможет сбежать. Да ещё и не простого, а специально дрессированного, видать раньше вору принадлежал. На обратном пути я ещё заглянул в мастерскую. Там были как вполне обычные часы, телескопы, весы, музыкальные шкатулки и прочее, так и некоторые зачарованные вещички, вредноскопы и прочие побрякушки. Даже темномагические безделушки дома Блэков вроде кусающейся табакерки более полезны, чем большая часть товаров. Но удалось найти настоящий деллюминатор! Обычно их делают на заказ, а этот ещё и без недокументированного функционала от Дамблдора, только забирает и возвращает свет, но все равно вещь полезная. Первый заход можно считать успешным.  

       

     На обратном пути я глянул на бесполезные квиддичные метлы. Мне они без надобности, я летаю и так, а моих нынешних рабов только на детские садить, нормальные они не запустят. Зато было бы неплохо узнать способ зачарования метел, авось потом сделаю себе мотоцикл как у Хагрида или машину, как у Уизли. Только не это их летающее ведро с колесами, а ДеЛореан. Вот только с правым рулем их выпустили мало, достать будет посложнее, чем драндулет как у Артура. Вспомнишь говно - вот и оно. Рыжие умудрились подкрасться незаметно, а глубоко задумавшийся я столкнулся с какого-то хрена невнимательным Роном. Этот кусок биомассы даже не извинился! Вот и шанс испытать некоторые "спецэффекты". Глаза засветились, словно раскаленные угли, изо рта, носа, из волос и из-под мантии полезли полчища разнообразных пауков, а добил я мелкого засранца фразой:  

       

     \- Пади ниц пред Армусом Черным, лордом змей и пауков, а то сожру твои глаза и выебу твою душу!!!  

       

     Мальчишка вскрикнул и получил в ответ недоуменные взгляды родителей и братьев - все это веселье видел лишь он, так как я отправил эти глюки ему прямо в межушный нервный узел. Его животный ужас чувствовался по запаху. Видать, штаны сам будет себе стирать, а то иначе не скроет, что испугался "бесноватой девочки", которая ему одному и померещилась. Вообще, стоит об этом кому-то узнать - Рон гарантированно прослывет настоящим засранцем или сумасшедшим, а то и всем сразу. Старшие же Уизли не признали во мне Поттера, а в Дурслях - магглов, что уже неплохо. Они вообще не обратили на нас особого внимания, хотя засранец и провожал меня перепуганным взглядом.  

       

     А почему бы не заглянуть в Ноктюрн прямо сейчас? Да потому что может быть опасно и нужно сначала подготовиться. Фикрайтеры описывают эту улочку один другого жутче, а в каноне особо по ней не шлялись, так что мало ли. Кстати, о фаноне: можно было бы поинтересоваться у гоблинов насчет проверки родства и попробовать заиметь с помощью этого сейфы или недвижимость, но все потом, хотя и сейчас пригодилось бы. Можно было бы снять комнатку в Дырявом Котле, золотишко ещё осталось, но варить прямо в номере запрещенное зелье - не комильфо. Так что покупки в машину и подальше от колдовского бара. В Лондоне есть ещё кое-что интересное - дом на площади Гриммо, наверняка находящийся неподалеку от домов 11 и 13, пока не прикрытый фиделиусом, не так давно лишившийся хозяйки и пока не разграбленный фениксовцами. Но туда тоже потом, желательно - со своим эльфом, а то Кричер наверняка не будет слушаться вторженца, а Дурсли со всем не справятся.  

       

     Так что сейчас лучше и из Лондона валить. В багажнике и салоне нашлось место приобретениям. И даже Дурслям место нашлось. Так что вскоре я уже составлял план по безопасному посещению аллеи Ноктюрн. Как бы ни было прискорбно, а рабам придется выдать оружие. Моя паранойя этого не позволит, пока я не наложу на них империус, что лучше делать подальше от дома, вдруг следилки учуют. И нужно будет наложить чары Протего на всю одежду. К счастью, Протего, в том числе и накладываемое на предметы, может выдержать выстрел из дробовика, что я сразу же и проверил. Оказывается, этот щит отражает любые объекты, движущиеся быстрее определенной скорости, будь то пуля, картечь, стрела, заклятие, но вот прикрытого таким щитом все ещё можно сжечь, облить кислотой или ядовитым зельем, задушить, утопить, зарезать ножом... Короче, даже если не считать заклятий, рассчитанных на пробивание щитов, все ещё есть чего опасаться. Есть ещё темномагический щит Пэсто, названный не в честь соуса, а от искаженного Pestis - "чума", непопулярный не столько из-за того, что он хоть и отражает вообще все заклятия, по поверьям, извращает их и наполняет темной магией, сколько из-за того, что его нельзя держать, как Протего, он создается на секунды и исчезает при первом отраженном заклятии или снаряде. То есть, от дроби или очереди он не спасет.  

       

     Дурсли с ружьями определенно будут заметны. Даже если они не застрелят того, кто попытается напасть со спины, наверняка отвлекут на себя внимание, давая мне спокойно пошляться по лавкам. Настоящих магических мантий я не покупал, так что буду подгонять под новый размер одежду карлика и смотреться в ней буду как толстый Вилли Вонка. Да, личину буду брать от Вернона, дополнив сверху Орландо, маскировки много не бывает. Рабам же сегодняшняя маскировка подошла, в ней и пойдут, только изменения для лиц будут другие. А пока они мне пригодятся для другого - нужно узнать, могут ли магглы варить зелья.  

       

     Когда я изволил экспериментировать с маглами, было четыре часа двадцать минут, так что знак я понял и сразу выбрал зелье для эксперимента. Пусть эйфорийный эликсир и не прост, но оборотное зелье все равно сложнее, если даже с эликсиром не справятся - придется самому варить. Золотой котел было жалко, самопомешивающийся - тоже, а ещё незачем облегчать рабам их труд. Складной тоже лучше бы поберечь, а вот школьных оловянных я набрал с запасом, так что можно пользовать. Вернон боялся самых магических ингредиентов чуть меньше, чем меня, так что пришлось припрячь Петунию. Рецепт я решил сверить с книгой, поскольку он мне запомнился лишь частично. На первый взгляд легко, но не зря же его проходят на старших курсах. Или это из-за его эффекта? Во всяком случае, стимулирующие молнии и ужас с язвительностью, от которых Снейп рыдал бы в подушку, всегда придут на помощь. Да и передо мной все равно будут испытания на маглах. Я бы испытывал на Дадли, но тот был неясно где.  

       

     Как ни странно, с заданием тетка справилась, Вернон даже коньки не отбросил, да и сама она после пробы была жива. Подождав, пока хватающих друг друга за нос и весело поющих какую-то британскую песню про барашка отпустит, я их внимательно осмотрел и допросил, нагнав ужасу, после чего заперся у себя с полным котлом и черпаком. Приход последовал незамедлительно и довольно мощно для такой маленькой дозы. Не знаю, с чем сравнить из маггловских веществ, одновременно бодрит, выворачивает логику и пробивает на смех, но ни глюков, ни красных глаз. И как в каноне тянет дернуть кого-нибудь за нос, будто это очень смешно и остроумно, но это лишь один частный случай из всего бардака, творящегося в голове. А ещё я пел "Наш советский союз покарает весь мир, как огромный медведь на востоке". Сейчас не особо получается понять даже себя до того момента, как отпустило, ибо рассуждал я странно. Однако удалось понять, что искажение логики было не багом, а извращенной фичей, через которую и реализовалось увеселение: все вокруг начинало казаться смешным.  

       

     Жуть. Это ж чего может жертва зелья наворотить! Даже ядов никаких не нужно. Если такое британские маги в школе на уроках варят, то я что-то не особо хочу пробовать то, что у них запрещено. И редакцию Снейпа только на продажу буду делать, потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что у неё совсем другой принцип действия. Когда я решился выйти из комнаты, то заметил перепуганных Дурслей. Судя по всему, они слышали песню на русском, ничего не поняли и посчитали зловещим длинным заклятием или песнопением при темном ритуале. Котел я накрыл крышкой и спрятал, ибо нечего рабов на психоделики подсаживать, только на опиаты, так надежнее - будут держаться в послушании и буквально жить без меня не смогут. Хотя Империус надежнее в кратковременной перспективе, а долго я с этими маглами париться не собираюсь, найду рабов получше и от старых избавлюсь.  

       

     Месяц варки зелья пролетел нескучно и неожиданно быстро. Испытания удались: Петуния превратилась в Вернона, а Вернон - в Петунию. Судя по тому, что зелье держало часов девять, из тетки выйдет отличный зельевар. Возможно, я даже оставлю её себе. Неплохо бы ещё уточнить насчет кровной защиты, если она все же есть, это будет ещё одним аргументом. Затем оборотное зелье я проверил на себе и продержалось оно вообще часов одиннадцать. К счастью, Орландо поверх зелья работало, как и дезиллюминационные чары. Под ними я напоминал Хищника, а не настоящего невидимку, но издалека сойдет. Так что сначала я превратился в Петунию, у которой от переедания изжоги не бывало, и принялся во всю радоваться жизни, гурманствуя в двойном объеме и сокращая запас виски с сигарами. Ну и исследовал свои ощущения в чужом теле.  

       

     Лег спать пораньше, даже до рассвета, чему поспособствовал плотный ужин и виски. А по пробуждению тело уже было не Петунии, а Гарри Поттера, так что голова с похмелья не болела. Проснулся я как раз ранним вечером и довольно быстро подготовил все к повторной вылазке в Лондон: хлебнул оборотного, оделся в увеличенные вещи карлика и, залив себя магией маскировки, сел на заднее сидение с ружьями. Дурсли под прицелами моих палочек заняли передние, взяв сумки с золотом. Но поехали мы не к Дырявому Котлу. Сначала я выбрал укромное местечко подальше от Литтл Уингинга вообще, где взял рабов под полный магический контроль с телепатическим управлением. Теперь их можно официально понизить в звании до марионеток.  

       

     На марионеток с ружьями глядел весь бар, пусть и не долго, видать, маглы с огнестрелом - не такая уж диковинка для местных. Хорошо хоть меня пока не видели, ведь вещи-то я увеличил, но пропорции карлика и толстяка различаются, так что где-то одежда была даже великовата. Скрытый от чужих глаз и под абсолютно преданной охраной, я осторожно прошел на задний двор стучать по кирпичам. Отобранную палочку я держал крепко и даже привязал к руке на всякий случай, ей же и открыл проход, а свою собственную поделку незаметно взял второй, паранойи много не бывает. Испарить верхний слой маскировки я решился лишь на входе в Ноктюрн.  

       

     Похоже, я дома! Весьма миленькая улочка, по моему скромному мнению. Из прохожих, в основном, были заметны бомжи, проститутки и уличные торговцы, ничего необычного. Или всем мерещились злобные отморозки лишь из-за того, что они ходили на Ноктюрн утром, когда местные жители страдали с бодуна? Лавки, размерами и широтой ассортимента напоминающие магазинчики "все по 20 рублей", тату-салон, магазин замков - да это же вполне нормальная улица! Пусть и с магическим колоритом.  

       

     Первым делом, как ни странно, я заглянул в слесарную мастерскую и не прогадал. Кроме парочки надежных навесных замков с защитой от большинства заклинаний и большей части способов взлома удалось купить сундучок, внутри вмещающий пустую комнату, дверной замок, пусть и без самой двери, но с очень большим набором защит, проверкой сетчатки и пароля вместо ключа, а ещё простой и изящной маскировкой, несколько наборов зачарованных отмычек и толстенькую брошюрку, где были перечислены множественные способы открытия замков при отсутствии подходящего ключа, как магические, так и нет. Замечательно, что я таки не особо потратился, хотя на темномагических полезностях решил не экономить. Надо было раньше сюда идти.  

       

     На очереди были лавки старьевщиков, где я греб в новый емкий сундучок чуть ли не все подряд, записывая в блокнот объяснения продавцов. Боргин весьма подробно описал руку славы, проклятое ожерелье и кое-какие недавние приобретения, так что из наличного я не взял лишь исчезательный шкаф, который в сундук не пролез. В "Лавке древностей" же я не особо много закупил, ибо там были большей частью проклятые вещи для подбрасывания их врагам. В "Волшебных принадлежностях" нашлись волшебные палочки на выбор, а не как у Олливандера, я взял тисовую с рогом василиска и бузинную с усами нунду, а размер не главное. Кроме палочек был и многофункциональный нож с функциями взлома замков, шилом для распутывания узлов и умением оживать и бросаться на взявших его без спроса, такого в одном инструменте сразу ни у какого Сириуса не было, если канон не врет.  

       

     Раньше времени совсем не бездонное хранилище переполнить не хотелось, тем более было желание не только тратить деньги, но и заиметь новые. Просто и легально это можно сделать, получив наследство. В магазине Кобба и Уэббера нашелся способ в виде непонятно когда стыренных министерских тестов на родство. Такой можно предъявить тем же гоблинам и после подтверждения личности съездить к сейфам без ключа и даже получить новые ключи на будущее. Благо стоят они недорого. Вот только проверять на работоспособность их надо не под оборотным зельем. Так что пока займусь другими делами. В том же магазине нашлись более дешевые агрессивные ножи, но без отмычек, а ещё не менее агрессивные наборы для ухода за ногтями из драгметаллов. Незачем тратиться, у Блэков в доме найду. А вот книгу "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства" я купил немедленно, ведь её даже в запретной секции Хогвартса не найти, а там есть ценные и редкие сведения о хоркруксах.  

       

     Некогда развлекаться в "белой виверне", нужно ещё купить эльфа. Точнее, вообще узнать, продаются ли они. Так что я направился к "Эльфу-трубочисту". Вообще они их только сдают в аренду, но сейчас к ним прибилось много изгнанников, так что одного согласились продать. Иронично, что этот мелкий засранец в одном нестиранном свитере неясного цвета отзывался на имя "Ронни". На этой покупке я и почувствовал, что денег как-то маловато и желательно раздобыть ещё, так что с осмотром лавки ядов Шайверетча и покупкой сувениров в виде сушеных голов лучше повременить. Время до окончания действия оборотного зелья пришлось проводить в машине, чтобы не тратиться на Дырявый Котел и не ездить туда-сюда перед посещением банка.  

       

     Когда же зелье наконец-то отпустило, я развернул проверяющий пергамент и приложил большой палец к точке. Проверка крови прошла бескровно, точка после прикосновения расползлась схематичным и небольшим генеалогическим древом. Взгляд сразу же скользнул на родителей: мать - Лили Поттер, урожденная Эванс, отец - Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, урожденная Блэк. Неожиданно.  

       

     Сначала я подумал, что тест барахлит или вообще поддельный. И пока эту версию не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. Однако, мало ли, что может быть. То же оборотное зелье, к примеру. Непонятно только, почему одна из самых ярых блюстительниц чистоты крови выбрала грязнокровку из совсем другой воюющей стороны? Конечно, любовь зла, козлы этим пользуются, но выглядит как-то маловероятно. Младенец, переживший смертельное проклятие - ещё маловероятнее, так что над этой гипотезой можно тоже работать. Для начала я прочитал остальные имена. Сверху в центре было имя "Гарри Поттер", далее были мать и отец, под ними - бабушки и дедушки. Не знаю, соответствуют ли реальности имена Эвансов, но "Сигнус Блэк Третий" и "Друэлла Блэк, урожденная Розье" не свидетельствовали явно о том, что это просто ошибка, зато было понятно, что это не какой-нибудь тезка, почему-то названный женским именем и сменивший фамилию. Если уж и был сбой, то в определении генов отца или что там маги проверяют. Был бы ещё тест, можно было бы сверить, случайная ошибка не повторилась бы. А так придется узнавать на месте - у гоблинов.  

       

     Сейчас маскировка была выбрана другая. Плащи Вернона и Петунии заменить было нечем, как и мой набор веселого карлика, так что я решил усерднее изменить их внешность, выбрав ранее не использовавшиеся черты. Одинаковая одежда - не повод считать людей теми же. Себя я не заколдовывал, вдруг гоблины не поверят в родство. Все равно ведь Гарри Поттера узнают по приметам "шрам в виде молнии на лбу", "черные волосы" и "очки". Последних я не ношу, слава магии, черноволосых людей полно, а шрам не видно под специально натянутым цилиндром. Марионеток пришлось обезоружить и спрятать ружья в сундучок. Который отправился в большую сумку, потому что в машине такую ценность оставлять опасно, лучше держать при себе.  

       

     В банке Вернон, играющий роль приемного отца волшебника-сироты, спрашивал персонал о том, как его подопечному получить наследство. Довольно скоро нашелся уполномоченный гоблин, который сперва потребовал предъявить доказательства. Полученный тест он внимательно осмотрел, пощупал и сообщил, что тест действительный, затем выдал ещё один такой же, чтобы я снова проверился. Результат совпал. Гоблин пробормотал что-то о людях-извращенцах и их зельях, выругался на своем языке и ненадолго отошел. Вернулся он уже с ключами. С наследством определенно повезло: так как Лили - Поттер и умерла позже мужа, сейф Поттеров отошел мне, кроме него, у матери был ещё и свой с деньгами на будущее для сына, не остались в стороне сейфы Блэков, так как я был последним живым и не мотающим пожизненный срок, и Лестрейнджей, которые тоже в полном составе отправились на курорт в Северное море билетом в один конец. Джек-пот!  

       

     Через Петунию я поинтересовался о недвижимости. Таковой в сейфах Гринготтса не оказалось, так что не под гоблинской юрисдикцией это. Сказали, если не занято, можно селиться. Но вот вопрос в том, как дом найти. Что-то мне подсказывает, что наложенные на него всевозможные защитные заклятия в этом деле определенно не помогут. Так что к сейфам я поехал только на осмотр, забирать оттуда все ценности было рановато. К счастью, под водопадом воров не возили и контроль над марионетками я не потерял. Во всех сейфах были деньги. Много денег! В некоторых - ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО! Где-то были ещё и драгоценности, что ещё лучше. Но в одном из сейфов был конверт с письмом от Вальбурги. Судя по письму и предполагаемому адресату, какой бы она не была шовинисткой, а обладающих магией потомков своего дяди Мариуса, бывшего сквибом, она считала подходящими Блэками. Все-таки, последняя надежда рода. Описанная в письме серебряная пряжка для ремня нашлась быстро и её я как раз взял с собой.  

       

     После выхода из Дырявого Котла я отобрал у Вернона все ценное, кроме машины и органов, после чего снял Империус и послал на три буквы и четыре стороны. А затем схватил Петунию, ответившую взаимностью, так как на ней чары ещё были, и назвал пряжке пароль - девиз Блэков. Произнес я его на французском и не прогадал - порт-ключ активировался и перенес меня с моим имуществом на Гриммо. Первым делом я достал из кармана тест и отыскал Кричера, который с голодухи охотился на крыс. За хозяина он меня признал, пусть и нехотя, потому что полукровка, но приказы выполнял железно. Так что я принялся обживаться и расставлять приобретенное барахло. Сначала из сундучка был выгружен Ронни, отправленный на помощь второму эльфу, следом - все прочее.  

       

     Кричер показал Ронни гнездо эльфов под отопительным котлом на кухне и доложил, что готовить не из чего, так как еды нет. Оба у маглов воровать не умели, придется учить. А пока я отправил их на уборку и стирку. Преподавать своему живому имуществу способы хищения имущества чужого нужно начать поскорее, одним оборотным зельем сыт не будешь, тем более его всего котелок. Но поскольку позавтракал я довольно плотно, пока можно и потерпеть. Лучше сейчас найти себе не самую грязную комнату, выгрузить покупки и занять делом Петунию. К поискам я подошел со всей тщательностью, по ходу исследуя свою новую обитель. Где в каноне Гарри спал с Роном и висела картина, оказалась библиотека. Которую, к счастью, удалось спасти, пока она не успела отсыреть. Портрет Финеаса был, кровати отсутствовали, а место занимали книжные шкафы до самого потолка. Книги нужно как-то удержать в целости и сохранности, а ещё внимательно пересмотреть и, при надобности, докупить. "Тайны наитемнейшего искусства" я сюда ставить не буду, этой книге место - всегда под рукой.  

       

     Комнаты Сириуса и Регулуса были одна другой заброшеннее. В вещах я покопаюсь, но жить буду где-нибудь в другом месте. Более-менее чистой была гостиная, декор прямо как под меня сделан, но не на рояле же мне тут спать. Заодно решил порассматривать гобелен и сравнить с отражением в зеркале. Как же все были правы, говоря что Гарри - вылитый отец. И, в отличие от канонного описания Джеймса, носы были как раз одинаковые. Со старшим Поттером же, если верить фотографиям из комнаты Сириуса, сходство если и было, то только в очках. Найденные в спальне Вальбурги детские фотографии Беллатрикс чуть не довели до шока, потому что сначала показалось, что на них вообще я. Вот приду в школу такой же патлатый, а Невилл сердечный приступ словит. Сама спальня оказалась достойной и не такой уж заброшенной, ни трупа, ни скелета бывшей хозяйки тут не валялось, а раз так, то умерла она где-то в другом месте. Рациональных причин держать тут гиппогрифа нет, кроме, разве что, достаточно больших размеров комнаты, так что лучше уж самому разместиться.  

       

     Безделушки разместить было легко, а вот для вещей, узнающих хозяина, пришлось искать в библиотеке соответствующую книгу по настройке. Через некоторое время копания в этом бессистемном бардаке таки удалось обнаружить необходимое. Потренировался я на одной из пурпурных душащих мантий. Теперь она все ещё бросалась на тетку, но не трогала меня. Удалась перенастройка и серебряных щипчиков, которые теперь не гонялись за мной и не пытались колоть, а слушались команд и мастерски подстригали ногти. После испытаний, я взялся и за прочие предметы, которые должны были отличать меня от всех остальных, как купленные, так и имеющиеся, к примеру, кусачую табакерку или стреляющие часы. А после доразобрал содержимое сундучка, вывесил ружья на стену и решил проверить пряжку на многоразовость. Повезло, что она все-таки была не одноразовой и успешно переносила меня из других комнат обратно в прихожую. Затем, несколько подустав, я собирался спать, но решил сначала научить эльфов добывать пропитание, так что оделся в старые и более-менее магловские вещи то ли Сириуса, то ли Регулуса, выстиранные и высушенные Кричером.  

       

     На дело я взял обоих, а ещё прихватил музыкальную шкатулку и руку славы. Свечи для неё пока были, но стоит потом поэкспериментировать, вдруг можно не только их использовать. Выйдя из дома, но не из-под маскирующих его чар, мы аппарировали к Дырявому Котлу, точнее, Ронни аппарировал, после чего мы взлетели, то есть, теперь уже я взлетел, на крышу, откуда снова аппарировали - на соседнюю. Так и перемещались, чтобы эльфы запомнили дорогу и не вывалились у меня из рук в полете, а ещё чтобы не демаскировать себя дымным следом, так как переместиться нужно было подальше. Сначала я умудрился привести нас обратно на площадь Гриммо, так что пришлось снова аппарировать прямо к бару и двигаться в другую сторону. Желательно. не прямо противоположную, а то мало ли, засекут ещё местонахождение моего логова.  

       

     Почти до самого пригорода гнала меня моя паранойя. Когда я уже решился искать будущих жертв, на глаза попался небольшой продуктовый магазинчик. Заведя шкатулку, я приказал эльфам сделаться невидимыми и следовать за мной. Заходя, я открыл её и заиграла приятная мне мелодия, напоминающая музыку из Neverending nightmares. Маглы едва ли не моментально впали в транс и не обращали на меня никакого внимания, а уж на эльфов - тем более, они же ещё и невидимые. Так что им я приказал набирать всего и побольше, с полными руками поочередно относить это домой и возвращаться. Тем временем можно было разобраться с камерами в несколько щелчков пальцев, а затем ещё и кассу обчистить вместе с карманами покупателей и не только. Простоватое ограбление, хочу ещё!  

       

     Улов с магазина был знатный. Но успех только усилил желание, как соленая вода лишь увеличивает жажду. Новыми целями теперь будут квартиры маглов, поскольку магов грабить я пока опасаюсь. Да и незачем пока, вряд ли легко будет проникнуть к тем, кто был богаче Блэков. Отправиться лучше снова в другую сторону, чтобы мои следы не натолкнули на мысли о связи столь странных происшествий между собой. Так что мы перенеслись к Дырявому Котлу и снова "попрыгали" по крышам в очередную другую сторону. На этот раз не было желания отходить слишком далеко. Так что я проник в подъезд и выбрал своей целью квартиру за самой дорогой дверью. Невербальная и без волшебной палочки, сотворенная одним прикосновением пальца и моим горячим желанием, Алохомора открыла лишь эту дверь, не затронув остальные. Зажег свечу, крепко сжатую в кисти трупа, которую не менее крепко держал сам, и прошел внутрь, позвав за собой эльфов.  

       

     Им, судя по всему, было темно, потому что свет свечи видел лишь я, но такая мелочь нас не остановит. Выбор оказался удачным, а живущая здесь семья - достаточно состоятельной. Но найденные кредитки показали, что они не такие дебилы, как Грейнджеры. Не страшно, я им за это ещё отомщу, а пока лучше тащить все, что не привинчено и имеет ценность, а привинченное - отвинчивать и тоже тащить. Теперь не нужно было маяться с уменьшением - эльфы все с собой прекрасно таскали и так. Однако, произошла небольшая неожиданность: маглы услышали многократную аппарацию и проснулись. Пришлось стремительно возвращать им сон шкатулкой.  

       

     Долго держать шкатулку в работе не пришлось. Среди голых стен остались лишь находящиеся в гипнотическом трансе мужчина и женщина, которые получили маленький прощальный подарочек: из их кредитных карточек я сложил карточный же домик и поджег его, закрыл шкатулку, сказал охреневшим спросонья "No pasaran" для ещё большей степени охренения и аппарировал с эльфами. Уже в логове я решил проверить, насколько хватает завода шкатулки и оставил в одной комнате вместе с Петуньей, предварительно закрутив пружину как следует. Затем приказал разместить честно отобранное и провел небольшие перестановки, вроде переноса стреляющих часов в прихожую, куда кто-нибудь теоретически мог бы проникнуть. Да и часы эти я не только переставил, но и зарядил арбалетными болтами, чтобы не задействовался запасной механизм стрельбы шестеренками.  

       

     Перекусив весьма неплохой эльфийской стряпней, я решил приступить к экспериментам с рукой славы. Оказывается, она работает не только со свечами, но и с импровизированным факелом, настенными газовыми рожками, керосинкой, раскаленным гвоздем и даже магловским фонариком с лампочкой накаливания. Но вот с диодным фонариком и палочкой, светящей Люмосом, эффект не наблюдался - этот свет был виден всем, а не только держащему. Результат обнадеживающий, видимо, определяются все источники света, чей принцип работы - нагрев. А эксперименты по сохранению магловской техники среди магов желательно начать с получения магией электричества. Чтобы не спалить все самому наколдованными молниями, лучше сделать просто синхронный генератор, соответствующий параметрам английской электросети, и крутить его какими-нибудь чарами. Естественно, проще украсть, но вот грабить электростанцию - это слишком, там мощность великовата.  

       

     Тащить к себе через окно соседские провода - палевно. Незачем так глупо раскрывать свое логово. Можно, конечно, снова нагрянуть в дом к Вернону, но как бы там не поджидала засада от похитителей Дадли. Пожалуй, придется выделять время в процессе обогащения и экспериментировать с электричеством прямо в квартирах маглов.  

       

     Чем же тогда заниматься сейчас? Магией, конечно же! Библиотека Блэков оказалась настолько увлекательной, что я читал и читал, даже ел, не отвлекаясь от книг, даже в туалет шел с книгой, которая, к тому же, помогла прогнать оттуда призрака, читал в кровати, пока не засыпал от усталости, читал даже в ванне, заставляя эльфов держать и перелистывать книги, чтобы не уронить случайно в воду, читал практически постоянно и отвлекался лишь для того, чтобы тренироваться на практике, испытывая при этом новоприобретенные палочки, сильные и послушные. Понимаю канонную Гермиону, вызубрившую учебники. Вот только они и рядом не валялись с книгами по темной магии. О Петунии я вспомнил лишь через несколько дней.  

       

     Пружина у шкатулки оказалась лютая - почти неделю раскручивалась. Определенно Вещь с большой буквы! Так что я её снова завел немного, чтобы в экстренной ситуации можно было открывать сразу, и положил у себя на тумбочке. С таким артефактом и нюхлера из спячки выводить незачем. Но купил не зря, применение найдется. Долговременных эффектов от продолжительного транса я не заметил. Собственно, не особо-то и всматривался. Выдал Петунии полотенце и назначил третьим эльфом, пусть работает. Вот только вместо работы она принялась орать из какой-то комнаты. Там оказался труп Дадли, который от моего смеха встал и принялся убегать. Так что гонял я боггарта по комнате, пока окно не открыл и его туда не выкинул, нисколько не заботясь о психическом состоянии присутствующей тетки. Мне тут к Хогвартсу готовиться, а она работать не хочет. Придется немного перевоспитать. Хотя если она сойдет с ума и не будет подчиняться, останется возможность проводить над ней эксперименты и тренировать на ней проклятия.  

       

     С другой стороны, а зачем я все это читаю? В Хогвартсе ведь не понадобится. Но заняться тут как бы больше и нечем до школы. А нужен ли мне вообще этот Хогвартс? Найду книгу по Фиделиусу и сделаю свое логово максимально защищенным, как изойдет кровная защита - грохну тетку и заведу себе хоркрукс. Буду себе жить-поживать, вечный и в безопасности. Вот только думаю, что свихнусь в процессе со скуки, не позднее, чем перечитаю всю библиотеку и переговорю обо всем со всеми портретами. Так что школьником - быть. Да и можно будет в газетах засветиться, героя из себя изобразить на публику, если очень повезет - философский камень спереть и пообщаться с василиском. Да и прочими способами повеселиться не помешает.  

       

     Теперь я уже не зачитывался запоем, но и книги не бросал, всего лишь увлекся ещё и новым занятием - составлением коварного плана по глумлению над большой игрой Дамблдора. Возможно, придется убрать с пути несколько людишек. Или десятков. Или сотен. Или миллиардов. Ну и ладно. Хотя было бы лучше сделать их марионетками. Жаль, Нимфадору Вернон переехал. Не велика потеря. Хотя её способностям я бы точно применение нашел. Для начала желательно определиться с главными целями. Пусть пока это будет нечто простое: счастливо прожить шестьсот шестьдесят шесть лет и за это время переделать мир ради великого блага. То есть, ради моего блага. Бессмертие можно реализовать через создание хоркруксов, похищение философского камня или захват старшей палочки, воскрешающего камня и мантии невидимости. Все эти пути несовершенны, а о последнем ещё и мало что известно, гарантию даже никто не давал. Философского камня в Хогвартсе может не быть. Возможно, его нет вообще, а Фламель - обманщик с хоркруксом.  

       

     Так что остаются лишь эти темномагические якоря для удержания на плаву. К счастью, книга по ним в наличии. Судя по ней, искусство это полезное и кое-где даже нужное, а использовать его перестали в средневековье из-за моды на религию - боялись в рай не попасть, что странно, ибо колдуны и ведьмы явно выше этих заблуждений. Вообще, хоркрукс подразумевался как отсрочка смерти и второй шанс для магов опасных профессий, вроде их изобретателя Герпо, который выводил опасных магических животных, к примеру, василисков. А ещё был нюанс с ритуалом возрождения. Который мало того, что придумали заметно позже, так его ещё и должен был проводить другой человек. Так что светлые маги не делали хоркруксов из-за того, что это темное искусство и требует убийства, а темные - потому что придется летать бестелесным духом, мало чем лучше привидения, время от времени вселяясь в чужие тела. На других надеяться темные не привыкли.  

       

     А мне норм. Вот только я не уверен, что Петуния справится, так что лучше сначала заиметь побольше приспешников. Однако способ стоит штудировать постоянно, мало ли когда случай предоставится. Учебники для Хогвартса тоже надо изучить, не одной же темной магией мне колдовать. Прямо в воображении картина всплыла: Флитвик задает заставить ананасы танцевать, а я им "Imperio! Танцуйте!". Шутки шутками, а самые полезные заклятия я и так умею, вот только три из них запрещены. Отточить бы их невербально, а лучше вообще не через палочку, можно будет использовать беспалевно. Для коварного плана по нагибанию канона пригодится.  

       

     Годы магического задротства принесли свои плоды: теперь даже круциатус и империус я научился колдовать без использования волшебной палочки. Пусть для этого и требовались очень сильное сосредоточение и неподвижная цель, так что в бою не получится. Зато после боя - вполне, допросы, развлечения и набор марионеток отныне можно проводить недоказуемо, ибо не на что накладывать приори инкантатем. Жаль, что смертельное проклятие все ещё требует волшебную палочку, но уже получается невербально. Результат уже впечатляющий. Также эксперименты позволили определить способы усиления магии. Заклинание, как я понял, состоит из словесной формулы, жеста и эмоций волшебника, в большей части случаев - его желания сотворить заклинание. Один или два компонента могут отсутствовать при сохранении заклинания работоспособным, если оставшиеся детали достаточно сильны. Так я со своей эмоциональностью колдовал почти без жестов и молча. Волшебная палочка позволяет облегчить колдовство и усилить его, но маг может обойтись без неё. Естественно, чем лучше и чем более подходящая палочка, чем сильнее требующиеся эмоции волшебника и чем лучше он на них сосредоточен, чем точнее жест и слова - тем мощнее заклинание.  

       

     Так мне удалось в одной из вылазок выдрать многоэтажку вместе с фундаментом из земли простыми левитационными чарами. Однако разные заклинания требуют разного количества вкладываемой в них силы. Тот же империус не заливал мне всю комнату дурманящей зеленоватой дымкой, а без использования палочки вообще был невидим внешне. Попыткам колдовать не сильно я тоже уделял много внимания. Пока лучше всего это получалось без использования палочки, жестов, слов и при контроле мыслей и желаний. Удалось научиться держать себя в руках и смотреться просто крайне одаренным учеником, если незаметно искажать формулы и жесты, концентрироваться на самоконтроле, а не жгучих желаниях.  

       

     Однако главным моим достижением были не неудержимая сила, не наконец-то сносная маскировка, а понимание того, почему магловская техника у магов не работает. Ответ прост - потому что она ломается. Если развернуто: магия может в виде побочного продукта создавать электромагнитные импульсы, а просто помехи создает так вообще почти всегда. Так что понятно, почему у магов в ходу ламповое радио - радиолампы ЭМИ не боятся. А вот полупроводниковые приборы нужно экранировать, даже чары специальные разработали. С ними проблем не возникло, трудности были с получением электричества. Пришлось повозиться и смастерить нечто извращенное: в корпусе от автомобильного аккумулятора я разместил плавающее в особом зелье оживленное заклинанием создания инферналов и обработанное кое-какими чарами сердце гриндилоу, купленное на Ноктюрне. Благодаря магии, сей конструкт выдавал переменное напряжение двести двадцать вольт частотой примерно пятьдесят герц. Пока чары не выдохнутся, а сокращающиеся полсотни раз в секунду мышцы не порвутся, электричеством я обеспечен. Хотя бы не пришлось накладывать чары расширения пространства и размещать внутри маленькую вселенную, где жители будут поклоняться мне и вырабатывать электроэнергию.  

       

     Вылазка за сердцем была далеко не единственной, так что тетке пришлось попариться с производством новых партий оборотного. Испытывал на ней же, используя собственные состриженные ногти, приметив для себя, какой насыщенный цвет обрело зелье и как корчилась отведавшая его рабыня. Под личиной Петунии я закупился любовными зельями и их рецептами, набрал инструкций и списков побочных действий, слегка подкорректировал план и был практически готов к претворению его в жизнь. Для нового образа пришлось похитить неизвестную мне рыжую ученицу, которая, судя по возрасту, в этом году поступает не на первый курс. Если бы я взял только её волосы, то мог бы спалиться в поезде или она могла бы умереть от несчастного случая, а я не знаю, что будет от оборотного зелья с волосом мертвеца, но явно ничего хорошего. А так пусть побудет у меня в сундучке в трансе от музыкальной шкатулки, а по прибытии я её выгружу.  

       

     Надежность его замка я тщательно проверил, но решил перестраховаться и везти его не в открытую, а внутри заколдованного мной же бездонного саквояжа с кучей не сильно привлекающих внимание школьных вещей. До поездки в Хогвартс осталось несколько дней.  

       

     Дни до поездки в школу пролетели неожиданно быстро и незаметно. И вот наступил момент, когда я в образе неизвестной рыжей девочки и трансфигурированной в женскую старой одежде кого-то из братьев Блэков, дополнительно прикрытый чарами от магглов, шел на скрытую платформу вокзала. Без билета, но никто проверять и не будет, это лишь дань традиции. Возле прохода была толпа из почти всех Уизли, кроме двух старших братьев. Почему-то они не особенно торопились на поезд и вроде бы кого-то ждали. Гарри Поттера, наверно. Может быть, даже дождутся. Только Дадли Дурсля. Не знаю, что с ним сделали Хагрид с подельниками, как-то не до этого сейчас. Гораздо важнее исполнение коварного плана против большой игры Дамблдора.  

       

     Расхаживая по вагонам в поисках требуемых первокурсников, я параллельно размышлял о теле Гарри Поттера и его отце, а именно - о взаимодействии магии и генетики. Потому что странно это все. Если оборотное зелье меняет и гены, то почему Гарри так похож на Беллу? Если зелье оставляет те же гены, то все ещё страннее: откуда у Гарри Y-хромосома? Получается, что у Лили должна была родиться дочь. Допустим, что так оно и было, а Гарри - метаморф, не использующий свои способности, к примеру, из-за хоркрукса во лбу. Но тогда почему в каноне у Гарри были сыновья? Видимо, или Джинни - шлюха, или магия с генетикой в не очень хороших отношениях. Другой тому пример - гибрид магического краба с магическим же львом сиречь мантикорой, названный создателем соплохвостом. Если или, скорее, когда я не найду ничего по этим вопросам, придется проводить свои исследования с применением маггловской техники. Надеюсь, хотя бы селекция с магическими существами работает.  

       

     Пока нашлась только Паркинсон. Не шибко похожая на мопса да и вообще пока довольно милая, но узнаваемая. В общении я не силен, однако удалось убедиться, что она точно идет на Слизерин и только на Слизерин, не привлекая особых подозрений. Развести её на волосы для зелья было выше моих манипуляторских сил, так что я бесхитростно и решительно притянул её к себе и поцеловал, растрепав пальцами аккуратное каре. И вырвав требуемые несколько волосков. В это время в купе заглянул Драко Малфой, спешно ушедший обратно. Засмущавшись для виду и хорошенько покраснев, я оставил шокированную Панси, спрятав руку с трофеем в карман. Пожалуй, в план придется внести некоторые коррективы.  

       

     Спрятавшись в туалете, я стремительно, но осторожно растворил добытые волосы в зельях и добавил в многочисленные сладости. Пришло время перехвата. Однако тут я несколько опоздал - Гермиона уже водила Невилла по вагону в поисках жабы. Пришлось тихонько жахнуть по нему Мукус Ад Нозем и послать в вагон старост, которые и с неожиданно разыгравшимся насморком помогут, и жабу найдут, посоветовал спрашивать Седрика. С Лонгботтомом, надеюсь, все пройдет как надо, но лучше перестраховаться. А с Грейнджер все только начинается. Её я затащил в купе, незаметно заблокировав двери, представился Муфалдой Прюэтт и завел беседу, строя из себя прорицателя и всеми силами агитируя поступать на Слизерин, дескать там и Мерлин учился, и ученики самые умные, дружные и храбрые одновременно, а ещё амбициозные и дисциплинированные, и никто посторонний к ним не пролезал уже многие века, и декан за них горой, и прочее в этом духе. Под разговор накормил волшебными сладостями, а когда заметил первые эффекты - рассказал много хорошего о Панси Паркинсон, не забыв упомянуть, что она поступит на Слизерин. Напоследок посоветовал говорить о себе как о полукровной, потому что раз в семье магглов рождается волшебник, значит, сто процентов есть родственники-волшебники. Ещё для интереса дал тест на родство, не зря же с собой несколько штук захватил. Отец, Венделл Грейнджер, не удивил, немного удивила мать - Моника Грейнджер, урожденная Блэк. Не редкая фамилия, но Джейн Блэк и Мариус Блэк убедили меня не рассказывать пока о семье Блэков, вдруг за наследством пойдет. Так что для ложного следа сказал, что её дедушка по отцовской линии - племянник известного зельевара Гектора Дагворта-Грейнджера.  

       

     Побежав якобы в уже почти переполненное купе к друзьям, я принялся искать уже встреченного ранее первокурсника, который тоже сыграет свою роль в коварном плане. В уже трогающийся поезд вбежали братья Уизли, младшего из которых я снова припугнул. Вот почему этот Малфой влез именно тогда, когда не нужно, а сейчас пропал?  

       

     Раз Малфой где-то спрятался - ему же хуже. Но ещё больше не повезет попавшимся мне на глаза рыжим близнецам. Пытаясь меня надурить, они подсунули какую-то непростую конфету. Вот тут у меня была практика незаметного империуса и колдовства на две цели одновременно, обучению чему я посвятил немало времени. Оба разом сожрали все свои приколы, после чего я ушел и сбросил заклятия. Свидетелей нет, улик нет, а карту я у них потом отберу. Дальнейшую поездку я провел в купе, не открывая даже бабке со сладостями, которая была подозрительно похожа на портрет той ведьмы, которая добыла поезд для Хогвартса. А Драко ещё залетит от мальчика, который выжил.  

       

     Конечно, в Хогвартс можно было попасть и другим путем, но сберегая время, я потерял бы шанс так удачно все устроить. Зелье и трансфигурация пока держались, так что я рассчитал все верно. На перроне первокурсников зазывал Хагрид, рядом с ним уже кто-то стоял. Этим кем-то оказался Дадли в очках и школьной форме волшебника. Когда все собрались, пришло время, как положено, плыть на лодках. А ещё пришло время снимать маскировку. Когда Хагрид сказал всем в завуалированной форме поклониться Хогвартсу, я понял, что зелье уже отпускает и перевернул лодку. На берегу, самостоятельно подсушившись, заодно и одежду обратно превратил. В этот раз затесаться среди первокурсников было попроще, теперь я выглядел как поступающий, а не уже ученик.  

       

     Когда Рон завел свою шарманку о том, что надо будет победить тролля, я рассказал ему другую версию: надо вбежать в открывшиеся в зал двери и сразу же наложить на себя заклятие усиления голоса, а затем проорать свое имя и фамилию. В качестве заклятия усиления голоса я ему подсунул совсем другого действия - сильное слабительное. И сказал, что главное не обосраться с перепугу при всей школе, а то с факультетом сильно не повезет. Дальше я нашел Малфоя, представился Гарри Поттером, крепко пожал ему руку, обнял его, поцеловал в обе щеки, покашлял и спросил, не болел ли он раньше оспой. Белобрысый упал в обморок. Повеселился, но теперь придется решать все другим способом.  

       

     Двери отворились и доверчивый рыжик помчался в зал, во все горло проорал заклинание, направив его на себя. Весь зал услышал от него совсем другие звуки. Макгонагалл лишь расколдовала его, бросила очищающее заклинание и пошла приводить Драко в чувство. Когда все построились в шеренгу, она принесла шляпу. Я швырнул в неё незаметным конфундусом для управления. В большую часть распределений вмешиваться было особо незачем, однако по плану Грейнджер отправилась на Слизерин, Невилл - в Хаффлпафф, Малфой - в Гриффиндор. В качестве Гарри Поттера вышел Дадли, его я распределил на факультет "Маггл-самозванец". Дамблдор принялся объяснять, что для безопасности мальчика-выживальчика пришлось доставить его в школу другим путем, а в поезде заменить добровольцем-дублером. Настоящего меня шляпа распределила на факультет Апчхи, я невинно сказал, что у неё аллергия на мой шампунь. Дамблдор усадил меня на наколдованный стул за столом преподавателей возле Сивиллы Трелони. Заклятие ещё было на месте, так что рыжий засранец улетел на Рейвенкло, а сразу подошедший Блейз Забини даже не дал ему снять и положить на табуретку шляпу, надел её стоя и отправился к грустному блондину на Гриффиндор.  

       

     Когда Альбус сказал свою речь и обозвал все четыре факультета, кроме меня, все принялись есть. Я тоже, причем незаметно меняясь тарелками с преподавателями рядом, а пил так вообще только из своей фляжки. Ещё зелий мне в еде не хватало. После праздничного ужина старосты увели факультеты по общежитиям, а меня попросили остаться. Оказывается, я уже шестой за всю историю Хогвартса, кто не попал на один из факультетов. Своего общежития у таких, понятное дело, нет, так что предложили на выбор ныне неиспользуемые кабинеты преподавателей. Я выбрал кабинет в подземелье, без окон, попросил возможность вставить свой замок и пароли от ванной старост. Дамблдор весело взглянул на меня, спросив "Постоянная бдительность?", я сделал вид, что не понял отсылку. Свой замок он разрешил, а вот ванная в апартаментах была своя, так что придется мастерить жучки и подслушивать пароли, как для чужих гостиных. Ещё меня предупредили об эльфах, которые будут убирать мне комнату и пришьют знаки различия. Однако я сказал, что у меня есть свой эльф и вызвал Ронни, поэтому другие эльфы мне не нужны. Директор как-то немного разочаровался, выдал герб с фиолетовым козерогом и провел в комнату.  

       

     Не зря я выспался в дороге вместо дополнительных поисков Малфоя - теперь есть возможность пошляться после отбоя. И неведомую девочку выгрузить. Сделать это я решил возле кухни, это должно быть наименее подозрительным. Понятно, что она ничего не помнит и все такое, но случайная амнезия тоже бывает. Или, по крайней мере, ей объясняют стирание памяти те, кому лучше верить и не докапываться ради своей целости и сохранности. Мантии невидимости ещё не было, так что я закрепил ремнями на плече руку славы с зажатым в ней экранированным маггловским фонариком на зачарованных самовосстанавливающихся батарейках. Пришлось сдвинуть с плеча рубашку и мантию, зато руки свободны и можно взять обе палочки. Не просто так же я учился колдовать по-македонски. Несмотря на проблемы с ориентацией в таком огромном замке, где я впервые, удалось вспомнить примерный маршрут между Большим Залом и моими апартаментами, а кухня - ровно на этаж ниже зала.  

       

     Встав возле картины с фруктами, я открыл висящий на локте саквояж, вытащил сундучок, отпер его ключом, дополненным сложным паролем на змеином языке. Оттуда полилась моя любимая мелодия, которой практически никто не был способен сопротивляться. Знать бы, как Джинни в каноне смогла, пока я видел лишь одного такого уникума - в зеркале. Муфалда Прюэтт или нет, девочка была все ещё в трансе, когда я вынул её из глубин расширенного пространства и поставил возле все той же картины, когда запирал и складывал все обратно, когда покрывался несовершенной невидимостью и тыкал пальцем нарисованную грушу. Она пришла в себя лишь тогда, когда дверь открылась, а шкатулка в моей руке - наоборот. Надеюсь, что никто не поверит, будто она не помнит, зачем целовала Паркинсон и плавала с первокурсниками на лодках.  

       

     А я тихонько направился в другую сторону, пусть невидимый и в темноте, но предосторожности не лишни. Поискать общагу Слизерина? Так ведь проход не отличить от тупика, а в конце всех коридоров повторять "чистая кровь" - настолько долго, что пароль поменять успеют. К гриффиндурням и ботаникам в башни сходить можно было бы, вот только их расположения я тоже не знаю. Даже к близлежащим хаффлпаффцам лезть нежелательно: во-первых, я хоть и знаю правильную бочку, но не знаю правильную мелодию, а в уксусе купаться нет желания, во-вторых, похищенная может заметить. Странно она себя ведет: набрала у эльфов еды и стоит, осматривается и думает. Легиллименция показывает, что она думает нечто вроде "Что за ХЕРНЯ?!", только чуть развернутее и цензурнее. И страх. Особенно чуть после начала. Пиздец, она учит окклюменцию. Надо бежать. А лучше - тихо ползти, причем по потолку, чтобы под ноги и шальные заклятия не попасть.  

       

     Но нет, похоже, что снова беспечные идиоты выручают меня, сами того не ведая. Рыжая просто пошла в подземелья. Как таких в Слизерин берут? Зато появился шанс узнать вход в гостиную, раз уж я уже на потолке, невидимый и в темноте. Однако, по дороге случилось нечто непредвиденное: мою невольную проводницу застукала девушка с розовыми волосами и коричневым значком старосты школы на груди. Заметив чужой люмос, слизеринка погасила свой и решила дать деру, но почему-то живая и ещё не окончившая школу вроде бы Нимфадора Тонкс запустила на опережение яркий светящийся шар люмос максима. Я же принялся действовать решительно: в один прыжок догнал и обогнал, снова открыл шкатулку и приклеил её к потолку, сразу же отлетел в сторону, замечая, но на погнавшуюся старосту шкатулка не подействовала, так что пришлось доставать из рукава очередной козырь.  

       

     \- Nox Eternis! Muffliato! Expelliarmus!  

       

     С каждым заклинанием я менял позицию, хоть меня не было видно, особенно после первого заклятия, а ещё не было слышно после второго, но надежности много не бывает. Даже сейчас, когда её палочка начала сиять во все стороны тьмой и до контрзаклятия не испустит света, да ещё и находится не в её руках, а под моим ботинком, даже когда в ушах Нимфадоры или нет слышно лишь жужжание, она может представлять опасность. Как минимум, в ближнем бою, если как-то умудрится перед этим без волшебной палочки на расстоянии сорвать ремень с фонариком, а потом грамотно сумеет распорядиться неожиданностью и темнотой. Поэтому я пока не слез со стены и добавил:  

       

     \- Fulgari! Incarcerous! Brachiabindo!  

       

     Совершенно разные путы от каждого заклятия, исполненного вербально и по всем прочим правилам, были достаточно сильны чтобы держать слона или небольшого кита. Осмотревшись и спустившись, я подобрал трофейную полосатую палочку и спрятал во внутренний карман. Теперь можно и поговорить.  

       

     Для начала я прикрыл часть коридора чарами, которые сохранят разговор приватным. И не выпустят наружу крики, если моя собеседница окажется недостаточно разговорчивой или поведет себя невежливо. Ещё для этих случаев я достал и надел особую перчатку, сделанную гоблинами по спецзаказу: из толстой драконьей кожи с оплеткой из вольфрамовой проволоки, зачарованной раскаляться от прикосновения. Пришлось при каждом ограблении забирать лампочки, но это того стоило. Как же все-таки приятно, что такие добрые зубастые жители подземелий с удовольствием сделают что угодно для волшебников против других волшебников. Однако, перчатка может и не понадобиться. Так что я задал первый вопрос, магией исказив голос:  

       

     \- Кто ты и почему ты ещё жива?  

       

     \- Я - староста школы и одними баллами ты не отделаешься, сумасшедшая!  

       

     \- Почему ты ещё жива?!  

       

     \- А с чего мне быть мертвой?  

       

     \- Не выебывайся и отвечай прямо, я знаю, что ты умерла, так какого блядского хуя это не так?!  

       

     \- Ты о чем вообще?  

       

     \- Gom-Jabbar! Вопросы здеся задаю я!  

       

     \- А-а-а!!! Ты понимаешь, что это пыточное...  

       

     \- Да, это ебаное пыточное, так что не пизди и отвечай, о чем спрашиваю!  

       

     \- Ты тот джарви, который десять лет назад мне чуть руку не отгрыз? Материшься похоже и чушь несешь.  

       

     После такого я решил дать ей хорошую, жгучую пощечину, раз проклятие, вызывающее чувство горения заживо, при долгом применении опасно, а короткое она так легко пережила. Но вот не успел ещё след от проволочного плетения нормально проявиться, как она его свела, сделала крокодилью пасть и попыталась цапнуть меня за руку. Пришлось приструнить молнией прямо в язык, хотя у крокодилов его найти не легко.  

       

     \- Ты понимаешь, что ты поехавшая? Не я, блядь, поехавший, не она, блядь, а ты!  

       

     \- Чего тебе от меня нужно-то?! Или ты всех так связываешь и спрашиваешь, почему они не умерли?  

       

     \- Я тебя спрашиваю, пока ещё по-хорошему. Я четко знал, что ты умерла. Почему это не так?  

       

     \- Потому что мой отец хорошо плавает и вытащил меня из озера.  

       

     \- Какое нахуй озеро? Тебя маггл на машине сбил.  

       

     \- Войцех Шпека, ты из Азкабана сбежал меня насмерть долечить? Я из-за тебя, долбоеба, экзамены пропустила!  

       

     \- Рассказывай по порядку.  

       

     \- Да тут особо не о чем рассказывать. Мы с семьей гостили в Литтл-Уингинге, я возвращалась от подруги, а когда проходила мимо парка, прямо оттуда выехал какой-то безумный усатый толстяк на маггловской таратайке и врезался прямо в меня. На помощь мне бросился какой-то рукожопый колдун и давай в меня заклятиями кидать, потом с собой унес и уже у него дома поил всякими зельями и колдовал много, да только большая часть всего не помогала или вообще вредила, не догадалась бы попробовать не просто менять облик, а пытаться самой вылечиться - умерла бы точно. Родители меня найти не могли, как каникулы кончились - ещё и в школе хватились. Пока меня нашли и привели в порядок, закончились экзамены и меня оставили на второй год. А лекаря-калекаря, сбежавшего из Польши, которого звали Войцех Шпека, за многочисленные попытки неумышленного убийства посадили в Азкабан.  

       

     \- Нимфадора, ты просто дура. Неужели раньше не знала природы и истинных возможностей проклятия метаморфа?  

       

     \- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?!  

       

     \- А больше тебя ничего не смущает? Не задавай вопросов, я тебе такого права не давал. Лучше скажи, узнает ли кто-нибудь о том, что здесь и сейчас происходило и происходит?  

       

     \- Обязательно! Будь ты хоть Малфой, хоть племянник самого Снейпа...  

       

     \- Это вряд ли. Потому что если ты уйдешь отсюда, не дав мне хорошей крепкой клятвы, то уйдешь уже точно не ты.  

       

     \- Для непреложного обета нужен третий. Где ты его возьмешь?  

       

     \- Я не буду брать с тебя непреложный обет по другой причине. Я его банально не знаю. Зато знаю кое-что другое. Просто скажи, что согласна.  

       

     Частично высвободить ей левую руку можно было и без использования палочки. А вот ставить печать сюзерена придется уже ей. Так что ответом на её вынужденное "Согласна!" было мое довольное "Морсмордре!". А её ответом мне был шок, явно читающийся на лице моей первой слуги. Следом за шоком последовал гнев, сменившийся слезами.  

       

     \- Ты поехавший? Меня же теперь в аврорат не возьмут. Где я со своими экзаменами работать буду?  

       

     \- Все очень просто: ты будешь работать на меня, моя дорогая Нимфадора.  

       

     \- Не называй меня так!  

       

     \- Gom Jabbar!!! Не перебивай сюзерена! Будешь работать на меня, начинаешь уже сейчас. Когда развяжу, ты не попытаешься выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, иначе буду пытать ещё не проверенным средством связи. Знаешь, как пытают полевым телефоном? А это будет ещё жестче.  

       

     \- Но это же метка, как у пожирателей смерти! Вдруг меня за неё вообще исключат?  

       

     \- Да кому ты нужна, кроме меня? Вообще, сама посмотри - фиолетовый козерог на череп со змеей как-то не особенно похож, не находишь? Однако, таки лучше скрыть. Заклятия не подойдут, зато у меня есть маггловский театральный грим. Разнообразия в цветах нет, так что сама кожу перекрась.  

       

     Замазав на всякий случай свой величественный знак на чужой руке, я убрал веревки, пока не снимая Тонкс с прицела обеих палочек. Сияние тьмы тоже желательно выключить, оно пока не понадобится, а кто другой вряд ли расколдует, разве что преподаватели, а мне палиться не охота. Теперь стоит проверить слизеринку и забрать шкатулку.  

       

     \- Иди к той девочке, за которой погналась.  

       

     \- А разве я не за тобой погналась?  

       

     \- Мой голос ты ещё не слышала, - ответил я, изменив маскировку.  

       

     \- И как мне служить тому, не знаю кому? Даже сам знаешь кого как-то называли.  

       

     \- Я - Армус Черный...  

       

     \- Кузен Армус?! У тети Беллы получилось?!  

       

     \- Ты о чем?  

       

     \- О её экспериментах с оборотным зельем, конечно же. Ты - Армус Блэк, её сын. А твоя мать случайно не Алекто Кэрроу?  

       

     \- Случайно нет. А откуда ты так много знаешь?  

       

     \- Хоть мою маму и называли позором Блэков, это не было поводом вообще с ней не общаться, особенно для родных сестер. Это Сириуса выгнали из дома и оставили без наследства, потому что он яро противопоставлял себя семье и сам со своей родней не хотел иметь ничего общего. Не было особым секретом, что тетя Белла назвала бы дочь Дельфини, а сына - Армус. Да и, как минимум, родным сестрам было известно, что она предпочитает девушек, а сам знаешь кого уважает как лидера, сильного мага и того, кто принял её как есть, ничего не имел против и даже одобрил исследования в магии.  

       

     Пиздец, выдумал псевдоним - оказалось настоящее имя. Желательно ещё его настоящесть проверить, почитав документы министерства. И скрываться другим способом. Узнает ещё Дамблдор, что родители Темному Лорду вызов не бросали - покрывать перестанет и на Невилла переключится.  

       

     \- Кем бы я ни был, сходи посмотри на слизеринку и скажи, что будешь с ней делать.  

       

     \- Ничего такого, даже баллов не сняла бы, все равно их пока ни у кого нет. Я думала, она на кухню ходила, хотела проводить, чтобы она преподавателям не попалась, вдруг отработку дадут за такой пустяк. А что с ней?  

       

     \- Транс. Выключу музыку - девчонка включится. Пока я этого не сделал - подготовься её связать. И свет верни, она не должна заметить странности. Объяснишься, развяжешь и пойдешь с ней до самого входа к слизеринцам. До самого, никаких отговорок! Обо мне - ни слова никому!!!  

       

     \- Так точно, герр фюрер!  

       

     Она шутливо вскинула правую руку куда-то в сторону, откуда я выдал ей инструкции. Сняв чары от прослушивания, я взлетел к музыкальной шкатулке и отклеил её, но пока не закрыл. Нимфадора ощупала карманы, оглянулась и стала лазить по полу в поисках палочки в темноте. Той палочки, которую я держал в руке. Нельзя отказывать себе в удовольствиях.  

       

     Видимо, заколебавшись искать палочку, Нимфадора пронялась щелкать пальцами, произнося люмос максима. Где-то попытки с десятой кое-что получилось. Однако теперь надоело уже мне, вот я и решил уронить её инструмент прямо на её же голову. Шкатулку я закрыл сразу же после появления света, не дожидаясь веревок, поскольку странно было бы той девочке обнаружить себя связанной, но не вспомнить, как же так вышло. Моя слуга внимания не обратила и швырнула заклятие как раз вовремя, отчитала жертву за прогулки по ночам и посоветовала не рассказывать о провале в памяти, дескать это считается дурным знаком, нечего других людей пугать. Развязывать целиком не стала, только ноги, а потом взялась за конец веревки и повела как на поводке. Все строго по моим инструкциям, которые я прошептал ей прямо в ухо, чтобы не палиться, летя невидимым.  

       

     Уже в том коридоре, до которого юная слизеринка нас довела, изрядно петляя, не желая выдавать секрет факультета, обнаружилась ещё одна проблема - пароля-то ей никто не сказал. И мне его тоже никто выдать не успел. Придется ждать. Чем я и занялся, отлетев в сторону, чтобы удобнее было подновлять чары в случае чего. Было скучно, но вскоре проход открылся и, вроде бы, Флинт выглянул, словно собирается беспалевно выходить, но обнаружил свидетелей и поспешил обратно. Нимфадора тоже его заметила и успела сказать, что привела заблудившуюся слизеринку. Тот все равно ушел, а стена вернулась, однако вскоре вышли несколько старост. Самая молодая узнала ученицу и забрала с собой. А ещё, хоть я и не психолог, но заметил её несколько странное поведение по отношению к Нимфадоре.  

       

     Так что, когда моя слуга ушла в более безлюдное место, я стал давать ей новые инструкции. Для начала был приказ уменьшиться до размера первокурсницы. На все отговорки ответил истиной о том, что способность метаморфа в самотрансфигурации, соответственно, возможности весьма широки. И подсветить себе дорогу она вполне смогла бы, даже не зная беспалочковой магии, просто преобразовав участок кожи под брюшко светлячка. В Дюймовочку я её превращаться не заставлял, это можно и на потом отложить, а вот в первокурсницу превратиться она смогла. Дальше я отправил её в сундучок, вернувшийся в саквояж. Нечего даже ей знать, как отпирается замок в мою комнату.  

       

     А ведь замок был произведением искусства, надежный и замаскированный. Выглядел он обычным, так же как усиленная до неразрушимости множественными чарами, в том числе и моими, вроде бы обычная дверь. Но он не отпирался ключом. Чтобы пройти ко мне, нужно было посмотреть в замочную скважину и прошептать пароль, причем все пароли на змеином языке и ставлю я каждый раз новый перед выходом. Если глаз, увиденный замком, не мой, то в него полетит пыточное проклятие, если пароль скажут не на змеином - тоже, если же пароль только не совпадет, то замок просто не откроется и лишь сигнализирует меня, что кто-то лазил без спросу. Попытки взлома тоже приводили к пыткам, причем чары были хитрые - чем сильнее заклятие взлома, тем больнее будет взломщику, ибо вылетающее пыточное будет дополнительно подпитываться перенаправленными силами. Но знать об этом никому не обязательно, пусть лучше если что, на собственном опыте узнают: сюда лазить нельзя. А так пусть вообще не отличают эту комнату от обычных заброшенных классов, на это ей и маскировка.  

       

     Уже внутри я выпустил Нимфадору. Она оглянулась и ужаснулась парочке моих выходных пурпурных мантий, тех самых, удушающих. Но отвлекаться на мой поистине Блэковский интерьер я ей не дал, сняв маскировку.  

       

     \- Не может быть! Ты Гарри Поттер?!  

       

     \- Меня называют Гарри Поттером, у меня шрам на лбу и зеленые глаза. Однако я назвал себя Армусом Блэком, выгляжу скорее как твоя тетя Белла и частью моего наследства ты сейчас имеешь честь любоваться. Чему ты поверишь?  

       

     \- Но на распределении ты вышел как Гарри Поттер! А тот очкарик вообще маггл, так что он явно не Гарри Поттер.  

       

     \- Что ты знаешь и почему ты думаешь, что ты это знаешь?  

       

     \- Я знаю, что я ничего не знаю. Просвети меня, о Мудрейший!  

       

     \- Лучше поведай мне о той слизеринской старосте, которой сдала ту школьницу.  

       

     \- Это Джемма Фарли, моя бывшая. Просто мы с ней не очень хорошо расстались. Долгая история.  

       

     \- Я никуда не тороплюсь.  

       

     История и правда оказалась длинной. Чуть ли не до самого утра. Однако, я в процессе не уснул не только из-за присущей мне паранойи, но скорее даже в первую очередь от самой истории. Рассказывала Нимфадора определенно лучше профессора Биннса, которого я пока не встречал, вот только все время тянулась на соседние темы, уползая от болезненных воспоминаний, словно дьявольские силки от огня. Собственно, я и не протестовал особо, все-таки жизнь в волшебной школе была занятной и вне семикнижия, прям "Секс в большом Хогвартсе". Чувство юмора моей слуги, её обаяние и желание показать себя то ли прекрасным оратором, то ли весьма недурственной актрисой определенно пошли на пользу и подогревали интерес, так что лишь когда она стала зевать от усталости, до меня дошло, сколько времени мы потеряли.  

       

     Поэтому я скомандовал перенести продолжение на следующий раз, надеюсь, на ещё тысячу ночей её байки не растянутся. А сейчас нужно заняться делом. Не зря же у неё моя метка. Стоит разобраться со способами применения, кроме шантажа. Как минимум один способ точно есть.  

       

     \- Пришло время экспериментов, моя дорогая Нимфадора.  

       

     \- Кузен, не мог бы ты снизойти до милости и не называть меня по имени?  

       

     \- По фамилии я тебя точно называть не буду, потому что знаю, как она переводится и не хочу называть тебя дурой без веской на то причины. Но если будешь хорошо себя вести, то я буду звать тебя просто Дорой, как твои родители.  

       

     \- Откуда...  

       

     \- Оттуда. Я легиллимент, немного предсказатель, Избранный и сын Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Чему тут удивляться? Лучше закатывай рукав. Левый. Будем эксперименты проводить.  

       

     \- Один эксперимент уже не удался. Твой маггловский грим измазал мне мантию. И ведь жирный какой, так просто не отстирается. Будем пытаться вывести пятно?  

       

     \- Может быть, но не сейчас. Бери волшебную палочку, прикоснись её кончиком к метке. Грим не убирай! Я хочу проверить действие через небольшой слой помехи.  

       

     Это прикосновение я почувствовал словно бы в самом разуме, где-то в воображении, неоформленной мысли или мечтательной фантазии. Легкое, приятно-щекотное, мимолетно-быстрое, как сгорающий одуванчик, ясное, будто алмаз чистой воды. И четкое осознание местонахождения Доры, безо всяких проблем с ориентацией и даже некоторым ощущением обстановки непосредственно вокруг. Для проверки я встал возле двери спиной к комнате и приказал встать где-нибудь, только чтобы я об этом не знал, пока не повернусь, после чего снова ткнуть руку палочкой. Чтобы ненароком не определить местоположение по услышанным шагам, как стреляющие на слух в темноте спецназовцы, я сразу же прикрылся заглушающими чарами. А ещё закрыл глаза. Почувствовав слугу, я, не открывая глаз, повернулся и указал в нужную сторону пальцем. Открыв глаза, я встретил удивленный взгляд ровно там, куда посмотрел.  

       

     Полезно. Однако неплохо бы попробовать и наоборот. Перебрав разные варианты, я захотел, чтобы Дора меня чувствовала и слушалась. Сразу же решил сделать это сильно, с запасом, рассчитанным на мощь самого Волдеморта, сосредотачиваясь на желании, распаляя его, словно адское пламя. Заметив скорчившуюся гримасу на лице и схватившую запястье руку, я все-таки вспомнил о чарах и снял их, чтобы послушать вопль боли.  

       

     \- Не жги, прошу, не жги!!! Рука как в кипящем масле! Хватит, молю!!!  

       

     \- Ладно. Только учти: это отнюдь не предел, может быть куда как больнее.  

       

     \- Куда уж больнее?  

       

     \- Если очень хочешь, можем ещё и это проверить. Но не сейчас. Теперь ты отворачивайся. Встань возле шкафа, мантии не тронь.  

       

     На этот раз я сумел выделить чувство, которое управляет созданием сигнала метки. Так можно было использовать её без океанически глубокого сосредоточения. А ещё в этот раз я был нежнее. Эксперимент повторился удачно и с другой стороны - Нимфадора тоже безошибочно меня нашла.  

       

     \- Как это?  

       

     \- Как у Пожирателей, сама же говорила.  

       

     \- А почему на этот раз не больно, а наоборот рука немеет?  

       

     \- Первый раз он трудный самый. Тебе ли не знать?  

       

     \- У меня с парнями опыта не было. Так-то я не как тетя Белла, но достойных пока не попадалось.  

       

     \- Придется быть первопроходцем.  

       

     \- Ты же мой кузен!  

       

     \- Гонты на родных сестрах женились и им нормально было. Ты лучше представь, кто родится у метаморфа и змееуста.  

       

     \- Ты ещё и змееуст?!  

       

     \- Талантливый колдун талантлив во всем. Аппарировать умеешь?  

       

     \- Умею, только в Хогвартсе нельзя.  

       

     \- На каникулах будешь жить у меня. Научишь. Может быть даже не только меня.  

       

     Лицо Доры было как на экзамене по китайскому у того, кто весь год учил английский. Однако строгий взгляд пресек все попытки сопротивления. Теперь я наблюдал задумчивую мину и занялся легиллименцией. Не успев толком рассмотреть мысли, я почувствовал отчаянное сопротивление. Бесполезное, как зонтик от извержения вулкана, но заметное, определенно будущих авроров учат окклюменции. Даже не пытаясь всматриваться в заполняющие и защищающие сознание образы, я переехал эту стену из детского конструктора бульдозером своей воли, проникая в последние воспоминания. Естественно, что моя слуга думала, как не дать родителям узнать самое интересное и не получить при этом от меня за непослушание. А ещё заметил мысль, что теперь её сомнения в моих родителях беспочвенны, ибо я похож на Беллу не только внешне.  

       

     Оставшееся время можно было бы проспать, а затем и завтрак, но рискованно, так можно и первые занятия пропустить. Так что я жахнул бодрящего зелья и даже Доре немного дал, а то могут заметить. Для дальнейших экспериментов нужно завести ещё слуг. А пока, используя имеющиеся ресурсы, я решил усовершенствовать технологию связи. Просто вызвать, подавая один сигнал, могли и Пожиратели, я же хочу большего. А потому оставшееся до завтрака время мы придумывали систему кодов вроде азбуки Морзе. К счастью, меткой можно было передавать как длинные, так и короткие сигналы.  

       

     Самый простой сигнал - обычное прикосновение палочкой, как все ожидают, значит "меня раскрыли" и в других случаях не используется вообще. Три коротких касания подряд через паузу после непосредственно предыдущего сигнала - значит, предыдущее прикосновение было случайным. Стандартный сигнал "иди сюда" я решил обозначить кодом из двух коротких прикосновений подряд. Надеюсь, не запутается. Немного закрепляя выданные инструкции практикой, я не только приказывал представлять ситуацию и посылать соответствующий код, но и сам отправлял ей коды, обучая, как надо на них реагировать, ведь в будущем будут ещё меченные. Хотя к тому времени система определенно будет сложнее.  

       

     Заниматься чем-то ещё времени не было. Скоро наступает время завтрака, так что нужно было привести себя в порядок и подготовиться к занятиям. И не только мне, а то заподозрят. Благо, ванная в моих апартаментах есть и ей даже можно пользоваться. Заодно, пока вспомнил, приказал сообщать мне пароли от ванной старост. Трахнуть Дору с утра? Не сейчас, это не Петуния, чтобы использовать по поводу и без, на такое переменчивое чудо нужно выделить минимум целую ночь, я не Флэш, чтобы быть самым быстрым парнем в мире. Так что пусть пока спокойно моется под присмотром, а то ещё весь мой шампунь потратит.  

       

     Одежду пришлось трансфигурировать, ибо ни женской одежды нужного размера, ни школьной формы Хаффлпаффа я с собой не привез. Собраться удалось с изрядным запасом времени, так что выходили со всей безопасностью. Снаружи никого не оказалось, но Дору я все равно выносил в сундучке. Не в саквояже, потому что из него все ещё можно услышать пароль, хоть он и на змеином. На этот раз паролем был Эйяфьядлайёкюдль, ещё более языколомный в переводе. Даже если я не единственный знаток, то вряд ли у кого-то ещё хватит дикции. Поскольку я вышел рано, незаметно выгрузить пассажирку можно было в нише неподалеку от кухни. Так ведь заколебаться можно, нужно вторую укромную остановку организовать для своих последователей.  

       

     Перед завтраком Дора хотела переодеться из трансфигурированной одежды в настоящую, так что теперь я узнал неизменный пароль хаффлпаффцев. Осталось набрать последователей из Слизерина и Гриффиндора, тогда смогу по всем общагам шляться. Вот только пока незачем. В зале меня встретил уже настоящий стул за преподавательским столом и не выспавшаяся МакШаверма с составленным за ночь расписанием для меня. А ещё Дамблдор отдал мне купленную у Олливандера каноничную палочку из остролиста, которую я воткнул в собранные в хвост волосы. Гад или не гад, пусть считает меня чудаком, а не психом, незачем ему правду знать. Завтрак был не хуже вчерашнего ужина, по крайней мере, у меня и преподавателей. Так что на первый урок я шел сытый и довольный. То ли от того, что я Гарри Поттер, то ли из-за моих длинных волос, подчеркивающих сходства с Беллатрикс, Флитвик аж со стопки книг упал.  

       

     Второй раз Флитвик упал, когда я случайно вместо пера начал поднимать весь стол. Благо, успел поставить на место, пока ещё кто не заметил. Чувствую себя как культурист с настолько большим бицепсом, что из-за этого не почешешь правой рукой правое же ухо. Остальные же колдовать ещё были не обучены и начинали с азов. Помимо домашнего задания я лично получил от гоблина чашку чая и маленькое шоу с танцующими пирожными. Поскольку под языком уже был кусочек безоара, абсорбирующего практически любые зелья, можно было не отказываться. В недолгой беседе я практически ничего не раскрыл. По моей легенде, Дамблдор отдал меня в приемную семью волшебников, не скажу какую ради их безопасности, они разрешили мне "немного" позаниматься перед школой. Филиус был удовлетворен ответами и не в свое дело не лез. Как бы он в обход меня непосредственно у директора не поинтересовался.  

       

     Дальше была трансфигурация. Взбодрив себя очередным зельем, я решил провести первый урок незабываемо. Придя раньше начала, я заметил учительницу в виде кошки на столе. Так что изобразил, что не знаю о её истинной сущности, подошел и сразу же надел на неё крепкий ошейник якобы от блох, после чего принялся гладить, тискать и сюсюкать на глазах у собирающихся учеников. Пару раз МакГонагалл пыталась превратиться обратно, но слегка увеличившись, снова уменьшалась - ошейник мешал.  

       

     \- Бедную кисоньку пучит! Надо ей зелья дать!  

       

     После этих слов моя жертва стала вырываться и даже попробовала цапнуть меня когтистой лапой. За что я бросил её на стол.  

       

     \- Плохая киска! Тебя нужно наказать!  

       

     Достав из волос палочку, я стал её левитировать, заставляя выписывать такие фигуры высшего пилотажа, о каких, возможно, не знал сам Геринг. Потому что на самолете такое просто не сделаешь. Но и о традиционном я не забыл, особенно весело было устраивать имитацию "штопора" и "бочки". Экзекуцию я не прерывал даже тогда, когда урок должен был не то, что начаться, а даже когда должен был закончиться. Хотя, каким бы у кошки не был вестибулярный аппарат, по моим прикидкам она должна была выблевать все до последних глистов ещё где-то на середине. Лишь перед концом перемены мне надоело делать вид, что я бросаю её на полной скорости в парту или окно, так как то ли она поняла, что я её убить не собираюсь, то ли от перегрузок вырубилась.  

       

     На зельеварение я с очень большим трудом не опоздал. Особенно если учесть, что всех водят старосты их факультета, а мне приходится самому спрашивать встречающиеся на пути портреты. Перед тем, как зайти в класс, я решил чуть изменить внешность магией и распустить волосы. А поскольку урок ещё не начался, я заглянул в кладовку и сразу же бросился на Снейпа с объятиями и криком "Папа!". Тот в ответ шокированно бормотал про Лили и амортенцию, но быстро собрался и бросился в мой разум. Это он зря.  

       

     Моментально включив фантазию, я устроил ковровую бомбардировку лютым шок-контентом: ебущим труп Лили Волдемортом, групповухой Хагрида, русалок и гигантского кальмара, разлетающимися в кровь, кишки и говно учениками и ученицами, которые перед этим толкались на входе в класс и не давали мне нормально пройти, кучами корчащихся в муках больных, обезображенных сибирской язвой, БДСМ Минервы и Молли над младшим Уизли, много всего прочего, способного сломать или как следует попортить психику. Зрелища рубанули зельевара как серпом по носу, так резко он отшатнулся и прикрыл глаза рукой.  

       

     \- Вон отсюда, чудовище!!!  

       

     Я спокойно вышел и разместился за дальней партой, где можно было превратить снейповский нос обратно в свой. Когда Северус зашел, выделять меня на перекличке он не решился. А когда затянул свою шарманку о флаконах известности и закупоривании смерти, ничто не выдавало недавних событий, кроме некоторой тревоги в глазах, когда его взгляд останавливался на мне.  

       

     \- Поттер! Что получится, если я смешаю измельченный корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни?  

       

     \- Я сожалею, но зелья с таким рецептом нет. Оба эти ингредиента входят в состав напитка живой смерти, но просто смешать только их недостаточно.  

       

     \- Если я попрошу вас принести мне безоаровый камень, где вы будете его искать?  

       

     Я прицельно плюнул камешек прямо на учительский стол.  

       

     \- Берите, если у вас нет. У меня ещё есть.  

       

     \- Похвально, Поттер, что вы понимаете, сколько у вас недоброжелателей, способных вас отравить. А в чем разница между волчьей отравой и клобуком монаха?  

       

     \- В названии.  

       

     \- То есть, по-вашему, это одно растение?  

       

     \- Да.  

       

     \- Да, СЭР.  

       

     \- Я не просил вас звать меня "сэр", но если вы настаиваете...  

       

     Допрос продолжался до самого конца урока. Многих зелий и ингредиентов в программе не было, немалая доля из них - запрещена, но я все равно отвечал на все вопросы правильно. Хоть и нахально. Снейп дал мне за каждый ответ по пять баллов, не уточняя факультет, а потом одним махом отобрал все за невежливость. Вот ведь тролль. Не знаю, будет ли мне кто-то ещё начислять баллы, но было бы весело выиграть кубок лично. Хотя странно, что ни разу не сорвался. Или он держал себя под контролем после того случая в кладовке?  

       

     Последним уроком было травоведение. На котором я с невинным видом спрашивал, сколько здесь магических видов растений и какие из них можно курить. Ничуть не удивившись, с некоторым весельем Спраут ответила:  

       

     \- Любые. Только от некоторых можно отравиться.  

       

     Однако я решил не униматься и преподавательница попросила меня остаться после урока. К счастью, не для того, чтобы скормить своим растениям. Неожиданно, как карась в кустах ежевики, она показала мне одну неприметную теплицу с магическим табаком. Тем самым, который дает разноцветный дым. Но самое интересное росло не в самой теплице, а за ней. Да это ж целый Клондайк! Куда там Снейпу, вот что может околдовать разум и поработить чувства. Надо будет наведаться сюда для сбора урожая.  

       

     А ещё у меня теперь появилось время выспаться. Так что я вызвал Дору. Спать лучше вместе как минимум из-за того, что я живу в подземельях, а согревающих чар Слизерина не знаю, только инсендио и адский огонь. Все-таки, метка - вещь весьма полезная, на свидание девушки часто опаздывают, а на зов моя слуга примчалась моментально. По дороге я размышлял о том, в какой жопе оказались распределенные мной ученики и тихонько кайфовал с этого. Стоит их потом отлегиллиментить, авось так только веселее будет. На этот раз мне было не до экспериментов. Кроме как с умениями Доры менять облик.  

       

     Однако после бурной ночи не спалось и под утро я решил выглянуть в подземелья и поискать себе ещё жертв для своей тайной печати. Естественно, гулял я под маскировкой, но сейчас это был скорее пугающий костюм: мантия с капюшоном в стиле дементора вкупе с затемняющими и искажающими свет чарами делали меня неузнаваемым и жутким. Опрометчиво, если не считать дезиллюминациюнные чары поверх всего этого на случай появления рядом преподавателя. Видимым я могу себе позволить стать лишь для тех, кого сочту безопасными.  

       

     Первая добыча направлялась к одному из заброшенных классов. Это были три слизеринки: Гермиона, Миллисента и Трейси. Мало того, что днем таскаются везде втроем, как каноничный Малфой со своей свитой, так ещё и ночью тем же самым занимаются. И о чем-то увлеченно спорят. Стоит подлететь поближе и прислушаться.  

       

     \- А я говорю, что это зеркало показывает будущее.  

       

     \- Возможно, оно просто показывает тебе твою любовь, Гермиона.  

       

     \- Да, может быть масса объяснений тому, что в зеркале ты отражалась вместе с Панси и...  

       

     Видимо, они услышали шорох мантии. Пожалуй, пришло время повеселиться. Сотворяю побольше дыма и уже в нем сбрасываю чары невидимости. Ради пущего веселья колдовать буду так, даже не доставая палочки из ножен. Законную так вообще в комнате оставил, она под капюшон не влезала да и смотрится хуже антенны телепузиков. Однако девчонки не лыком шиты: встали в дуэльные стойки, швырнули в дым пару заклятий каждая и приготовились защищаться. Дэвис и Буллстроуд наколдовали светящиеся магические клинки из волшебных палочек, Грейджер встала позади них с палочкой наизготовку. А мне смешно, первые заклятия я в один взмах руки отправил обратно, а пущенное Гермионой следом - вообще завесил в воздухе, как Кайло Хрен - луч бластера. На заклятия я ответил молниями с пальцев, сопроводив боевым кличем "Абсолютная власть!!!"  

       

     Грязнокровку пробило на нервный смешок. Я же молчал, но внутри - хохотал до безумия. Если честно, то даже не надеялся, что кто-то ещё помнит заклятия магических клинков. Пока свита в отключке, а я приближаюсь, моей будущей жертве ничего не остается, кроме как тоже вызвать себе оружие, раз что попроще не помогает. Её клинок был зеленый, более мощный и опасный. Ну что же, можно и принять бой.  

       

     \- Fulgura Scimitar!  

       

     Интересно, а она знает, что моя красная сабля легко прорубит её меч? Судя по всему, нет. Так что я решил начать с наступательного выпада. Вместо завершения которого жахнул магией.  

       

     Как бы ни было весело убивать, но Грейнджер я решил оставить живой и даже целой, пусть и как следует заколдованной, чтобы удобно и безопасно порыться у неё в мозгах. Самыми интересными были воспоминания с приезда в Хогвартс, не нашу первую встречу пересматривать же? Выбор такой я определенно сделал не зря, ибо добыл немало любопытной информации.  

       

     Слизеринцы таки узнали о её происхождении. Причем честность тут не виновата, это Снейп всем рассказал. Вот только реакция была крайне неожиданной и странной. Вместо брезгливости на лицах вспыхивало радостное удивление как у победителя лотереи, вместо перешептываний вроде "мерзкая грязнокровка" - восклицания "Чудовище Слизерина с нами!". Все тот же Северус вызвал к себе Миллисенту с Трейси и потребовал их дать торжественные клятвы следить за Гермионой, всегда быть рядом, помогать и защищать до самого окончания школы. И те ничего не имели против. Пусть они обе полукровные, но у той же Булстроуд отец из священных 28. Не знаю, была ли шокирована Гермиона, но я не ожидал, что сплоченность слизеринцев важнее теории чистоты крови.  

       

     Посвящение в слизеринцы прошло без эксцессов. А вот речь Джеммы Фарли немного изменилась. Несколько прояснилась ситуация с "Чудовищем Слизерина": так шутливо называют все-таки попавших на самый чистокровный факультет магглорожденных. Они очень малочисленны, но весьма успешны в жизни. Таким был, например, Нобби Лич, первый магглорожденный министр магии. Ещё копание в первом дне в Хогвартсе принесло знание о том, какими заклинаниями змееныши греются. Однако помимо заклинаний они грелись и более традиционными методами. Не знаю, как в спальне мальчиков, а девочки размещались в кроватях вдвоем. Гермиона просилась к Панси, а я на этом моменте насторожился и подумал, не многовато ли любовных зелий ей скормил и что же после некоторых из них происходило под одеялом. Чудовищу Слизерина не отказали. Однако опасения оказались беспочвенными: первокурсницы лишь уснули в обнимку.  

       

     Вот только проснулись заметно раньше утра - в дверь громко постучал Нотт. Сначала проснулись близлежащие - близняшки Кэрроу, которые своими громкими ругательствами разбудили остальных. Теодор открыл дверь, извинился и отдал Паркинсон забытую в гостиной сумочку. А я почерпнул ещё один важный факт: в слизеринской общаге нет никакой вредной лестницы у девочек, видать, это не настырные гриффиндорцы, а люди порядочные и без веской причины по чужим спальням не шастающие. Так что к гриффиндурам буду летать, а к змейкам - заходить по-человечески.  

       

     Дальше они снова только спали. Сколько бы в те пирожные не попало афродизиаков, Гермиона все равно маловата, хоть и старшая на курсе. Или мне просто зелья говеные попались? Судя по эмоциям в этих воспоминаниях, с зельями как раз все в порядке. С самоконтролем и приличиями девочки из семьи стоматологов ситуация ещё лучше, потому все так невинно, если не лезть ей в мозги. Самый пик действия зелий, когда быстрые ещё не выветрились, а медленные как раз разгораются, выпал именно на утро. Так что буря, едва не выплеснувшаяся наружу, вспыхнула именно в душевой. Жестоко было заставлять Грейнджер съесть все до крошки.  

       

     Вставали змееныши рано, поэтому было время прогуляться перед первым уроком по замку. Без присмотра серебряная троица знатно заблудилась и неведомое везение вместо нужного кабинета подкинуло чуть приоткрывшийся от сквозняка заброшенный класс. Тот самый, где Дамблдор оставил зеркало Еиналеж. Любопытная Варвара без носа не осталась, чай не Волдеморт из четвертого фильма, но насмотрелась на множество видений о себе и возлюбленной Панси с сюжетами от романтики до PWP и даже всяких занавесочных историй. Необычно. Каноничные Рон и Гарри видели по одной картинке, а здесь изображения менялись. Видать, Гермиона сама не определилась, чего хочет больше.  

       

     Телохранительницы зеркалом воспользоваться не успели, нужно было возвращаться и со старостой идти на занятия. Так что, тщательно запоминая все ориентиры, троица вернулась в подземелья и по пути как раз присоединилась к сокурсникам. Как минимум, один стимул для улучшения ориентации в замке у них появился. Время для повторного киносеанса собственных грез выделили на ночь, днем и вечером Грейнджер не могла оторваться от учебы. Все прошло бы замечательно, если бы не неведомый убердементор. То есть я. Вот умел бы память стирать и проблем бы не было.  

       

     Хоть такого в моем арсенале не было, но помнили меня все именно как убердементора. Так что попугав Гермиону ещё немного, я её незаметно вырубил и проверил зеркало. Судя по тому, что в нем я отражался в мантии Смерти на плечах, с палочкой Дамблдора в одной руке и философским камнем в другой, с длинной густой синей бородой метаморфа, в диадеме Рейвенкло и окруженный поклоняющейся мне толпой, именно оно и было зеркалом Еиналеж. Камня в нем, скорее всего, пока нет, да и не факт, что он там потом появится на самом деле. Ждать год, чтобы все это поверить - слишком долго. Нужно собирать последователей постарше, умеющих империус и чары от магглов, если очень повезет, может быть, даже Латвия, Литва и Эстония не успеют выйти из нового СССР.  

       

     Однако, план второй Перестройки с несколько другими направлениями, отличными от первой, желательно проводить тогда, когда камень и, соответственно, неограниченное золото, будет у меня. Как бы поторопить Альбуса? Если я пойду к нему и расскажу, что находил странное зеркало, которое показывает мертвых, то он может начать свой цирк гораздо раньше. Но тогда не будет гарантии, что он вернет мне мою мантию, которую ещё придется как-то включить для полного функционала, раз я лишь по документам Поттер.  

       

     Бессмертие можно и без мантии получить, а невидимость я и так могу себе обеспечить. Куда как важнее для моих целей сторонники. Находясь в школе, я могу набрать себе только школьников. Даже до их родителей добраться не могу. А как смогу, будет уже поздно, отправлять кукловодов для перехвата власти нужно до декабря, чтобы они успели сделать что-то серьезное. Отправлять на такое одну Дору слишком рискованно, она мне и здесь пригодится. Вот у Волдеморта сторонников куча, даже тех, которые сейчас не сидят, все умеют колдовать непростительные, вот только наверняка в магглах не разбираются, но это поправимо.  

       

     А Темный Лорд как раз неподалеку. Если он будет думать, что я - за него, то можно будет попросить об услуге. Жаль, что метку на него поставить не получится, будет не слугой, а союзником. Найти бы способ какой-нибудь, чтобы все его хоркруксы сделались моими, вот тогда вышел бы другой разговор. А так, полагаю, придется экстренно учить дипломатию, я ведь в этом совершенно не разбираюсь.  

       

     О, Великий Ктулху, сколько же всего ещё не сделано! И сколько же ещё предстоит не сделать. Все эти тренировки в доме Блэков по сути - лишь баловство, до ядерного удара мои заклятия пока не дотягивают. В любом случае, придется использовать те навыки, многие из которых я в себе развивать даже не пытался. Пусть с силой проблем нет, но это - последний аргумент, использование которого не особо одобряется. Так что либо придется отвечать на большую игру Дамблдора своей, либо учиться накладывать империус на всю планету сразу.  

       

     Сбегав к себе в апартаменты, я убрал маскировку и вообще притворился порядочным мальчиком Гарри, после чего вышел, поблуждал для вида и снова вернулся к валяющимся на полу девочкам. После чего рванул в башню Гриффиндора, сказал портрету "Капут Драконис" и крикнул сидящим за столом старшекурсникам с бутылками чего-то горячительного, что нужно звать МакГонагалл. Один из них убежал и вернулся уже с деканшей в мантии поверх халата. Уже ей я, по прежнему симулируя испуг, сказал звать Дамблдора и вообще всех, поскольку я, когда пошел ночью на кухню и заблудился, случайно нашел трех учениц без сознания.  

       

     Вскоре я уже вел сонных учителей с директором во главе к тому самому месту. Ещё на подходе Альбус сказал, что ничего серьезного и преподавателей отпустил. Вернув слизеринок в сознание, он спросил, что же здесь произошло. Из услышанного он сделал вывод, что на них набросился боггарт Гермионы, который из-за сходства с дементором напугал и её подруг. Когда серебряная троица ушла, я заглянул в класс как бы в поисках того боггарта, обнаружил зеркало и подошел, а потом спросил у Дамблдора, что это за зеркало, которое показывает мертвых родственников. Он рассказал о зеркале, почти как в каноне, и уточнил, что его скоро перенесут в более защищенное место, чтобы люди не ходили смотреть свои желания.  

       

     По дороге оттуда я завел с директором разговор о чете Поттеров. По моим словам, знал я о них пока очень немного и только нехорошее, кроме однажды подслушанного разговора ровно в тот день, когда Дурсли меня выгнали. Тогда я не понимал, что за мантия-невидимка и зачарованный дом так и не смогли спасти родителей, но сейчас догадываюсь. Так что теперь я перевел разговор к наследству и мантии невидимости в частности.  

       

     Либо Дамби - не гад, либо в мантии какой-то подвох, потому что я её таки получил. И она даже не похожа на просто зачарованную или сделанную из меха камуфлори подделку. Вот только как её включить? Потому что странно, что всех она привлекала именно своей долговечностью, при этом не скрывая лучше всех прочих. Хотя есть вероятность, что братья Певереллы просто были изобретателями волшебной палочки, дезиллюминационных чар и, например, омута памяти, а их поделки ценны своей феноменальной сохранностью как прекрасные музейные экспонаты или скорее украшение чьей-то извращенной коллекции. Даже если и так, начало положено и осталось лишь ещё два доисторических творения.  

       

     Однако есть куда как более важное дело, ради которого придется поговорить после урока с ещё одним преподавателем. Естественно, это был не Биннс, на чьей паре я выспался, не зельеварение, где я втихую таскал для себя ингредиенты, не заклинания и уж тем более не астрономия, которая будет только ночью. Поскольку мне для великого дела нужны сторонники Волдеморта, к нему и стоит обратиться. Даже если тот находится в голове у провонявшего чесноком заики. От присутствия которого почему-то аж бабочки в животе и приятное покалывание в шраме на лбу. Как-то не похоже на каноничного Поттера. Было совершенно не трудно пропустить мимо ушей весь этот бред о вампирах, гораздо труднее было при этом симулировать заинтересованность.  

       

     Оставшись с преподавателем один на один, я попросил прикрыть кабинет какими-нибудь чарами для большей приватности. С ними уже не нужно было прямо так сильно скрываться, всего лишь строить из себя настоящего сына своего отца, такого, каким бы вырос Гарри без прессинга Дурслей. Дабы не откладывать резину в долгий ящик, я решил сразу перейти к делу:  

       

     \- Я - Армус Блэк, мне нужно вытащить из Азкабана отца, воскресить мать и изменить политическую ситуацию в маггловской восточной Европе.  

       

     \- М-м-мистер П-поттер, с вами все в п-порядке?  

       

     \- Не стоит маскировки, коллега. Я достану то, что директор собирается спрятать. Мне всего лишь нужно, чтобы ваши последователи проникли в правительства стран Советского Союза и помешали их выходу оттуда.  

       

     \- Коллега?  

       

     \- Я тоже хочу изменить этот мир и победить смерть. И даже знаю парочку способов. Но мне нужна ваша помощь.  

       

     \- Твои просьбы понятны, но зачем тебе морока с маггловскими государствами?  

       

     \- Неужели это менее странно, чем-то, что я знаю правду о своих родителях?  

       

     \- Какую?  

       

     \- Что мой отец - это Беллатрикс Лестрейндж под оборотным зельем. А разве есть ещё другая правда?  

       

     \- Белла не говорила, что её эксперименты увенчались успехом. Но если это действительно так, то ты не ребенок из пророчества. Я могу обменять услугу на услугу, но где гарантии?  

       

     \- Я не подпишу контракт, не знаю непреложный обет, не приму метку. Но могу позвать свою собственную меченную слугу, возможно, она знает.  

       

     \- Собственная метка? Я в твоем возрасте только начинал собирать сторонников. То, что ты быстро растешь, ещё не значит, что справишься с ловушкой Дамблдора. Ты ведь не делал этого раньше?  

       

     \- Я знаю, что Альбус будет использовать какое-то зеркало, показывающее желания, может быть, сделает для вида ещё парочку простеньких преград. Полагаю, что камень будет скрыт каким-нибудь парадоксом, вроде того, что нужно желать спрятать камень, чтобы его достать, или что-то в этом роде.  

       

     \- Простенькие преграды? Мы с учителями делали такое в коридоре на третьем этаже. Вряд ли камень будет там, это пройдет даже первокурсник. Если цербера на месте не будет.  

       

     \- Цербер - не проблема, он натренирован спать под музыку, если знать это, то пройти не трудно.  

       

     \- Тогда мы можем пойти решать эту загадку, устроив небольшой переполох для отвлечения внимания. Желательно, на большой праздник, к примеру, Самайн, чтобы все ученики были в одном месте.  

       

     \- Вот только Самайн не скоро, а заколдовать правительства лучше прямо сейчас. План таков: для начала пусть оставшиеся на свободе Пожиратели отправятся в советскую Россию и заколдуют Горбачева и Ельцина. Только не каких попало, фамилии-то распространенные, а именно тех, что в правительстве. Пусть Горбачев уходит в отставку побыстрее, а Ельцин станет исполняющим обязанности президента. На ответственные должности надо разместить самых коммунистических политиков, какие найдутся. Только пусть твои приспешники сначала разберутся, как их определять, а то это же маггловская идеология. Любые попытки на съездах народных депутатов развалить союз надо замять, можно с империусом. Несколько лет должен протянуть, а там уже у меня появится возможность воспользоваться подготовленной почвой.  

       

     \- Зачем? Это же всего лишь жалкие магглы.  

       

     \- Которых много миллионов. Гораздо больше, чем даже у Гриндельвальда. Тем более, именно в СССР кое-где изобретали то, что большинству волшебников и в кошмарах не снилось. Они создавали новые болезни, конструировали ракеты, на долгие годы отравляющие земли, яды, от испарений которых воины сходят с ума и бросаются на своих, бомбы, одна из которых взрывается, как сотня миллионов тонн динамита. Если мы хотим поставить мир на колени, то начинать нужно как раз отсюда. И здесь лучше не победить, а именно возглавить.  

       

     \- Магглы уже и на такое способны?! Надо было с ними что-то делать гораздо раньше, когда у них только автоматы появились.  

       

     \- Сейчас как раз самое время, изобретения уже давно готовы и пылятся где-то на складах и при лабораториях, а нам остается лишь использовать их во славу магии. Вот только я не знаю, как обстоят дела с волшебной диаспорой у русских.  

       

     \- Как всегда, они очень отделены от государства и прячутся пуще наших, даже правительство о них не знает. Они не станут помехой.  

       

     \- А как держать контакт? Для управления меткой нужно быть в своем теле, иначе не получится добиться нужного сосредоточения.  

       

     \- Expecto patronum.  

       

     Слетевшая при щелчке пальцев искра разгорелась сияющей дымкой, которая собралась в яркую, словно кварцевая лампа, фигуру. Трудно было разглядеть, но силуэт вроде бы был человеческий.  

       

     \- Запомни эту красавицу, она выступит посредником. Для безопасности - только змеиный язык.  

       

     \- А можно для конспирации называть вас Морти? А то вдруг не мы одни шипеть умеем.  

       

     \- Разрешаю, но не при последователях. Главное - Белку заклеймить не забудь. Встретимся перед Самайном.  

       

     И без всяких объяснений Квиррел задымился, а этот дым собрался сгустком и стремительно улетел в окно. Без чужой души он выглядел очень дезориентированным. Надеясь, что Волдеморта я понял правильно, закатал Квиринусу рукав и спросил:  

       

     \- Вы согласны мне помочь или мне всем рассказать о том, кого вы на самом деле встретили вместо вампира?  

       

     Ответ был предсказуем и теперь уже две руки были украшены символом принадлежности мне. Что может быть лучше? Ещё больше приспешников, конечно же. Только в вербовке учеников главное - не сглупить, чтобы не набрать один факультет в ущерб остальным, как уже случалось. Да и в самих целевых факультетах нужно подобрать тех, за кем в мои ряды и остальные безоговорочно последуют. Так что не зря с теми слизеринками я решил повременить, чудовище чудовищем, а как наберется ещё и своего авторитета - так будет лакомый кусочек, который директору не достанется.  

       

     Кстати, о лакомствах: неплохо бы на кухне ревизию провести на наличие чего съедобного для истинного гурмана. По книге, экономностью местные эльфы уж точно не страдают и делятся с гостями. На то и дверь замаскирована. Вот только без пароля. Так что стоит мне лишь потыкать пальцем грушу - и взору предстают работящие уродцы. Целая колония. Их бы мне в особняк - мигом отстроили бы, и даже подвал ещё один вырыли. Этот сам по себе неплох, но маловат, когда я перенесу все деньги из банка к себе перед началом великих ограблений, на темницы и пыточные места может не хватить.  

       

     На ужин я уже решил не идти. Там ведь снова будут они. Эти отвратительные люди. Иногда мне кажется, словно я слышу биение каждого их сердца. Это раздражает, словно капающий кран ночью, когда ты измучен бессонницей, монотонно, словно тиканье старых часов, не имеющих ни антикварной, ни денежной, ни эстетической ценности. А ещё они дышат. Каждый вдох и каждый выдох всей этой безликой толпы, скученной словно муравьи в муравейнике. Отвратительные существа, ничтожное стадо чел-овечек.  

       

     Нимфадора - моя слуга, инструмент, который пока нечем заменить, поэтому её жизнь имеет смысл. Но я не знаю, что же мне делать с остальными. Они копошатся вокруг, словно крысы, дышат моим кислородом и занимают мое пространство. Чума, сибирская язва, оспа и испанский грипп были бы прекрасным лекарством для планеты. Оказавшийся на моем пути Снейп лишь успел взглянуть в мои глаза и спешно уступил мне дорогу, помчавшись куда-то в другую сторону. Так и должны поступать все эти куски биомассы.  

       

     Наконец-то комната. Эксперименты. Самое безобидное, чем бы я сейчас занялся, и единственное из того, для чего есть возможность и желание одновременно. Дора, вопреки ожиданиям, змеиному языку обучалась чуть хуже, чем никак. Слова она не различала вообще, лишь шипение, смысл понять не могла, даже когда я заставил её трансфигурироваться в змею. Записать слова понятно не получилось. Дело не в моем врачебном почерке, напоминающем кардиограмму умирающего от разрыва сердца, а в том, что у змеиного оказалась ещё и своя письменность, похожая на след, который мог бы оставить язык змеи в краске.  

       

     Так что пришлось пустить в ход артиллерию потяжелее - активную легиллименцию. Есть риск серьезно повредить психику жертве, но это не главное. Мне нужен способ отдавать приказы, непонятные другим, а империус и поехавших берет. Наверное. Однако лучше не напирать, как ледокол, таранящий байдарку. Так что волшебную палочку я не использовал, как и при конфундусе на Шляпу и прочих жертв того веселого дня. Лишь взглянул в глаза, все ещё с узким зрачком после обратного превращения, и не Везувием, а лишь противопехотной миной желания вложил в неприкрытый окклюменцией разум одну лишь фразу: "Shú tuva Slistrik". А потом произнес её.  

       

     \- Что я сказал?  

       

     \- Ты сказал "Ты сын Слизерина".  

       

     \- Ты уверена? Я же шипел.  

       

     \- Я не знаю, как я поняла. Раньше ты просто шипел. А теперь ты шипел понятно.  

       

     Неужели у неё тоже проснулись знания? Да ни хера подобного! Оказывается, ей нужно будет весь словарь в мозги засунуть, а если она ещё и забывать со временем будет, то это просто пиздец. Проще азбуку Морзе для меток составить и ей пользоваться. Так даже надежнее. Нужно только узнать, можно ли отправлять сигналы только кому-то конкретному, чтобы общий эфир не забивать. Но это не сегодня, время ещё есть. Которое надо чем-то занимать, пока даже первый Wolfenstein не вышел. Занял бы открытием чар для экранирования деталей компьютеров, но пока ни одного достойного ни у кого не спер, придется наверстывать.  

       

     Норма по испытаниям на сегодня выполнена, так что пора перейти к другому применению моей слуги. Прямо чувствую, как она думает о том, что педофилию представляла себе по-другому. Зато я сразу вспомнил старый добрый итальянский фильм и активной легиллименцией передал слуге образ Нене. Превращение удалось, а в роль она вжилась даже лучше, чем Леонора Фани, хоть и чувствовала себя при этом ещё более неловко. Так что теперь у меня есть ещё один повод не рассказывать о своем истинном возрасте и происхождении - чтобы любоваться этим чудным смущением. Жаль, что рано или поздно она привыкнет и придется искать новую. А чтобы не тратить время, лучше начинать искать новую жертву заранее. Вообще, нормальному парню полагается минимум две девушки - которая хорошо сосет и которая хорошо целуется.  

       

     А мне нужна та, чьи гены будут удачными для моего наследника и, соответственно, моего нового тела при переселении душ североафриканским методом. Вот только поскольку этот способ работает лишь тогда, когда мне будет 67, а жертве - 23, то лучше Доры будет трудно найти, она может трансфигурироваться и не стареть. А ещё мне пригодится метаморфизм. Хоркруксы хоркруксами, но способов бессмертия много и незачем брезговать такими простыми, а надежности много не бывает.  

       

     Следующий день я решил начать с эксперимента и достал тщательно спрятанную дозу оборотного зелья. И не какую-нибудь, а самую лучшую, если считать древний фолиант библиотеки Блэков правдивым. Пришло время проверить, передается ли метаморфизм через превращение, потому что половым путем его не получить, я уже проверял. Для надежности я выдрал у Доры несколько волос, по одному от разных образов.  

       

     Зелье повело себя нормально и поглотило все генетические образцы, обретая розовый цвет жвачки. А на вкус оказалось как Юпи с истекшим сроком годности. Ощущения были те ещё, раньше как-то попроще все проходило. Вторым разочарованием было то, что попытка не удалась - как я стал девушкой с острым лицом и каштановыми волосами, так внешность изменить и не мог. Орландо работало - волосы исправно перекрасились в розовые, но так я и с обычным телом могу.  

       

     \- Запоминай инструкции: на уроках играй Гарри Поттера. Старательно играй. Не забывай козлить! Перепиши себе мое расписание, будешь пока меня подменять. И свое мне напиши. Разборчиво!  

       

     \- Кузен, а ты меня изображать будешь?  

       

     \- Ну не себя же. Так что открой мозги, мне лучше посмотреть на твой быт, иначе тебе потом будет трудно объяснять все странности.  

       

     \- А долго мне строить мальчика-кого-нельзя-называть?  

       

     \- Пока не разрешу перестать.  

       

     \- Изменяться сейчас?  

       

     \- Погоди. Ты ведь никогда не пробовала себя на вкус?  

       

     \- Однажды я ела сэндвич и случайно укусила себя за палец. Но ты ведь не об этом, не так ли?  

       

     \- Раз уж все настолько ясно, то поиграем в игру "Дора учит МакКиску древнейшей профессии". Превращайся в Минерву, будешь учиться работать языком. Проходные баллы - "О, да!" и "Быстрее, не останавливайся!", непроходные - "Gom-Jabbar" и "Castigo verbum".  

       

     \- Кузен, тебе не надоело так вычурно все описывать? Сказал бы просто, что опять заставляешь меня с тобой трахаться, угрожая пытками, хоть честнее бы звучало.  

       

     \- Это скучно. Словесно извращаться веселее. И вообще сейчас тебе пора вживаться в роль учительницы трансфигурации, которую взяла в плен её очень сильная и искусная в магии ученица, чтобы отыграться за плохие оценки.  

       

     \- Но это же неправдоподобно...  

       

     \- Я знаю, что ты не сильная и не искусная, но давай представим, что это так. Когда я достану волос старой гриффиндырки, мы поменяемся ролями: ты будешь отстающей ученицей, а я буду наказывать тебя линейкой и принимать взятку натурой. Так что опустись на колени и молись мне, а дальше будешь лизать, как кошка сметану.  

       

     Сцена с поклонением вышла скорее забавной, вряд ли реальная МакШаверма стала бы просить отпустить её к своим котятам, но все равно приятно. А вот дальнейшее показывало, что у Доры определенно был опыт и они с Джеммой Фарли явно не только в щечку целовались. Этот раз был ярче и необычнее, чем те, когда я проделывал схожие вещи с Петунией. Видать, тело молодое и более чувствительное.  

       

     Утро началось хорошо. День тоже был более-менее. И если уроки были просто терпимыми, то шастанье по общаге Хаффлпаффа было гораздо интереснее. Подобно Слизерину, здесь не боялись того, что мальчики могут без спроса влезть к девочкам. Этим можно было воспользоваться, воплотив в жизнь один из своих коварных планов по превосходству над двумя морщемозгими уизляками в сфере веселой жестокости. Заодно подставлю две веснушчатые задницы под мамкин ремень, если таковой имеется. Чтобы сильнее досталось, лучше всего выбрать жертвой ребенка какой-нибудь большой шишки. Сьюзен Боунс отлично подходит.  

       

     Так что, пока в её комнате никого не было, кроме меня, можно было спокойно найти одежду с соответствующим вышитым именем и забрать её себе. Как раз мой размерчик! А на место положить трансфигурированную из собранных в укромном уголке паутинок. Останется лишь вовремя снять чары.  

       

     На ужине я все ещё не превратился обратно, так что Дора села за учительский стол, а я прятался среди хаффлпаффцев. Что бы там не говорили о верности и дружбе, едят здесь со всеми недостатками общего стола. Мало того, что лавку беспалевно не подвинуть, так ещё и зажали с двух сторон. На общие блюда налетают, как с голодного края. Некоторые нихрена не умеют вести себя за столом лучше последних свиней. Ладно бы просто чавкали или вилку не той рукой брали, но вовсю болтать, плюясь кусочками пюре, да ещё и на меня - повод для эвтаназии с особой жестокостью.  

       

     Два брата-акробата среди своей толпы уплетали свои порции с таким аппетитом, будто с самого приезда и до этого момента сидели на больничной еде. Возможно, так оно и есть, ведь я их в замке не встречал. Как раз самое время добить их желание гадить всем подряд во избежание, а то ещё отравлю их насмерть, если надо мной подшутят. Идеальная секунда именно тогда, когда в зал заходят немного задержавшиеся ученики. И среди них - Сьюзен. У которой именно возле гриффиндорского стола исчезает вся одежда.  

       

     Как бы неожиданно это ни было, вообще вся, включая белье. Хоть я его тоже заменил, но не думал, что она будет настолько переодеваться посреди дня. Если бы не реакции самих Уизли, такое могла бы не заметить и сама Боунс. По крайней мере, первые секунды точно. А так нервный смех сыграл с юмористами очень злую шутку. Покопаться бы у них всех в мозгах и взглянуть на ситуацию с других сторон, было бы ещё веселее.  

       

     Однако пришлось лишь вслушаться в галдеж ослиного гнезда вокруг. Как выяснилось, мелкую перед этим Пивз хорошенько так облил водой, а сушащие чары ей знать рановато. Один парниша из старших курсов рассуждал о связи близнецов с поехавшим полтергеем, который мог вместо воды ляпнуть какой-то новой разработкой магов-приколистов из Зонко или кого другого под каким-нибудь брендом вроде "Раздевающий раствор". Большинство соглашалось или вводило свои детали в эту теорию.  

       

     Тем временем гвоздь программы, вбитый в крышку гроба морщемозгим уизлякам, заплаканная сидела в чьей-то одолженной мантии и заставляла себя есть. Рыжие определенно будут огребать, возможно, всей семейкой сразу. От осознания последствий мир вокруг как-то померк и не раздражал так сильно. Не зря говорят: сделал гадость - сердцу радость. Но надолго кайф не отвлек и ненавистные людишки снова стали портить настроение. Да и с едой было заметно похуже, обычный завтрак или обед учителей был куда как приятнее этих недосоленных помоев.  

       

     А зелье не отпускало даже после ужина. Естественно, пришлось пользоваться телом, какое есть в наличии. На этот раз Доре выпала честь изображать не Минерву, а Помону. Заслужила, без её воспитания барсучков шоу длилось бы дольше. Теперь было меньше юмора, больше актерской игры, так что даже пытать за ошибки не пришлось. Знать бы ещё, не деканша ли научила мою слугу так усердно работать языком?  

       

     Об экспериментах с магией я тоже не забыл. На этот раз объектом исследования был пленочный фотоаппарат и действие на него чар уменьшения. Любое зрелище имеет свойство забываться или искажаться в памяти, но вот будь у меня сегодня скрытый в петле галстука микрофотоаппарат, воспоминания можно было бы освежать. А уж если вспомнить волшебный раствор для проявки, позволяющий анимировать фотографии, то получается просто шедевр искусства. Мелковата жертва, а так просто произведение в стиле ню. Какие краски смущения, какое выражение шока и ужаса на лице, безо всякой легиллименции читаются мысли "это словно ночной кошмар" и "ущипните меня, я хочу проснуться"!  

       

     Так что на будущее лучше иметь при себе фотик. Не факт, что воспоминания можно переносить напрямую в портреты, а рисовать я не умею ничего, кроме выдуманных мной в детстве чудовищ, неприличных граффити для забора и свастик с пентаграммами. Остается вариант заставлять других браться за кисточки в краске и ваять до потери пульса, но это не всегда надежно. Поэтому в ход пошла магия. Целиком менять размер оказалось неудачной идеей - из-за пространственных искажений и эффекта имитации меньшей массы маленький фотоаппарат вел себя странно. Кое-чего удалось добиться, изменяя размер деталей отдельно, а потом собирая их вместе. Неясно, почему так работает лучше. И почему я полночи проявлял фотографии и делал новые, мог бы на несколько вечеров растянуть.  

       

     А вот сегодня по-настоящему великое утро. Слава Ктулху, зелье отпустило!!! Ибо не так трудно быть девушкой, как трудно быть среди серой массы людишек, а не в ореоле славы мальчика-выживальщика, восседая на пусть и не троне, но и не общей лавке, обедая, как белый человек, а не раб из общего корыта. И более того, с магией можно было не так таиться, во всяком случае - у Флитвика, который и так заметил. Ещё один плюс в том, что теперь я знаю о некоторых фокусах оборотного зелья и, после достаточного количества экспериментов на людях, смогу устраивать настоящие трансмогрифианские пытки.  

       

     Дора жаловалась на тяжесть жизни при постоянном козлении: то её Снейп все-таки пугал и было сложно скрыть эмоции, то преподаватели все-таки вызывали уважение и было тошно так с ними обращаться. Пришлось прервать неинтересный мне поток сознания. Да и общение с моей слугой в целом было гораздо лучше в горизонтальном положении. Ах, как же обманывают себя те, кто считает, что множественные оргазмы бывают только у женщин.  

       

     Утро начиналось с моей первой трансфигурации. Первой, поскольку предыдущая лекция была заменена развлечениями с мохнатой старой киской. Чтобы не пропускать ни единого компромата, который я мог бы лицезреть, продукт моих ночных экспериментов отправился прямо в петлю галстука. Лишь потратив уйму времени на то, чтобы научиться незаметно щелкать нужные цели на мини-мыльницу, имитируя естественное поправление форменной школьной удавки, я счел себя готовым пойти завтракать.  

       

     Времени осталось немного, но ничто не отвлекало от утреннего перекуса. Вот бы мне этих эльфов выдали - научил бы родину любить и готовить вкусно по методике великого педагога - профессора Круциатуса. Дальше был незнакомый, но все равно ненавидимый предмет. МакШаверма не рискнула принять животный облик и была похожа на вредную старую секретаршу из мерзостного болота бюрократии, без приличной зарплаты, семьи и карьерных перспектив, не было в ней никакого желания учить детей - лишь строгость с опорой на бессмысленные правила и упорство, достойное лучшего применения. Мой вид, взгляд прямо в глаза за уродскими очками и презрительно-злорадная улыбочка с оттенком безумия едва не вызвала у моей жертвы рвотный рефлекс в придачу к воспоминаниям.  

       

     Началась лекция с зубрежки правил по технике безопасности, вдалбливания в полупустые головы младшекурсников дисциплины и заверения, что нарушитель будет изгнан из класса и больше в него не вернется. Вот самоуверенная старая перечница. Авторитет таких надо сразу же ломать об колено, а при малейшей реабилитации - топить, вовсю показывая некомпетентной в предмете и жалкой по жизни. Если быдло навязывает правила, я все равно сделаю по-своему, но так ещё и буду кайфовать от того, как оно страдает. Так что начну с невинного вопроса:  

       

     \- Профессор МакГонагалл, а на экзамены нарушитель тоже не попадет?  

       

     \- Почему же, мистер Поттер? Нарушитель останется при своем праве прийти на экзамен и опозориться там, не имея достаточных знаний, которые можно получить только на моей лекции.  

       

     \- Вас понял, мисс МакКиска.  

       

     Не дав опомниться, трансфигурирую учительский стол в огромную кучу живых мышей, которые по мере трансфигурации отделялись от дерева и бежали кто куда. Наигранно забеспокоившись, я вскрикнул, запрыгнув на свою парту, и начал кидаться в мышей пузырьками валерьянки, которой я, если честно, сначала собирался давать взятку. От манящего аромата и так с вожделением глядящая на мышей училка не сдержала буйный порыв и из старой зеленой мантии вылетела кошка, сразу же бросившаяся на самого аппетитного грызуна.  

       

     Подгадав правильный момент, я ударил заклятием, превращающим анимага обратно и получил шикарный кадр - одетая в одни лишь красно-желтые очки деканша стояла на четвереньках посреди класса, полного малолетних учеников и грызла мышь. На всякий случай, кадров было несколько подряд. Никакие близнецы, ни ебнутые на весь межушный нервный узел Уизли, ни спокойные как под нейролептиками, но смекалистые и творческие Кэрроу, не вытворяли такого, что удалось только одному мне - довести Минерву до самых настоящих слез. Естественно, что после такого директор позвал меня к себе на поболтать. Вот тут-то я понял, что очень сильно попал.  

       

     Неспешно идя по коридору в сторону кабинета самой белой бороды всея Британии, я стремительно, как за троих, пытался сообразить, что мне сделать, чтобы не попасться. Потому что старый шмель явно что-то подозревает. Вряд ли он настолько туп, что не замечал бы всего каноничного беспредела. Но даже в таком случае наверняка стал бы меня подозревать. Ведь в поезде меня никто не видел как меня, до поезда - тем более, на распределении с захватом шляпы я лишь чудом не спалился - едва хватило времени захватить контроль, личные апартаменты, увиденные Снейпом веселые картинки и Флитвиком - адская мощь, да та же показушная внешность Беллатрикс. А изнасилование мозга - не самая приятная вещь, именно поэтому я так люблю издеваться над другими легиллименцией.  

       

     Можно было бы вызвать Дору, замаскировать её и сбежать. Но тогда будет известно, какую я ставлю метку. И вообще непозволительно много у неё сведений обо мне в мозгах хранится. Стереть бы память, да только я в этом пока не мастер - выжгу все извилины, мало будет времени на побег - сразу поймут, что не Поттер. Можно влить оборотное зелье в Квирелла. Недостатки те же. Можно сразу сбежать. Но тогда начнут искать. Да и к василиску, выручай-комнате и прочим полезностям будет труднее добраться. Трюк, испробованный на Снейпе, может не прокатить. Так что я на скорую руку сделал нечто вроде защиты на крайний случай: взял шкатулку, приделал пружинку и нечто вроде кодового замка с таймером, если я в кармане не буду постоянно набирать не очень сложный, но постоянно меняющийся лишь по известному мне алгоритму код, то шкатулка сразу же откроется.  

       

     Знать бы, проймет ли она Дамблдора. Самое полезное, на всякий пожарный, я перепрятал понадежнее. Но беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Путь преградила мадам Хуч, ну или Бухло, если совсем уж переводить. И, направив на меня палочку, бросилась в легиллименцию. Ну и флаг ей в руки и барабан на шею. Желательно свинцовый цельнолитой, а потом бросить вместе с ним в озеро к русалкам на обед. Метод защиты от Снейпа я слегка модернизировал - смесь шок-контента с психоделом в правильной пропорции и искусство мастерить извращенные ассоциации заставят скитальца по мозгам заблудиться в лабиринте.  

       

     Но результат щита в стиле грибных эльфов - атаки лобовой превентивно, превзошел ожидания. Когда я изворачивался в подобие активной легиллименции и бомбардировал незадачливую пилотку информационными вирусами, она внезапно резко отшатнулась:  

       

     \- Безумец! Я видела мысли безумца!!! Надо срочно стереть, немедленно стереть! Expecto patronum! Obliviate. Obliviate! Obliviate!!!  

       

     Отправив куда-то серебристого ястреба, она трижды застрелилась в голову стиранием памяти. Видать, сумасшествие здесь считается заразным. Однако, судя по принятой ей сейчас позе эмбриона прямо посреди коридора, рассудка учительница и так лишилась. Я же шел вперед и готовился в случае чего вернуть отправителю брошенное в меня смертельное проклятие. Даже если маразматик добр, не факт, что настолько. Или он будет пытаться меня вылечить. Хотя тут скорее я его вылечу от излишней человечности.  

       

     Горгулья открыла путь и я осторожно вошел. Старый гриффиндурень не выглядел так, будто собирается кидаться заклятиями - напротив, он источал гостеприимство и радушие, предложил чай, малиновое варенье и различные сладости вплоть до странно распиаренных в фаноне лимонных леденцов с шипучкой. Безоар безоаром, но ситуации бывают разные, а одна из них - полторасталетний алхимик. Как выяснилось позже, он скорее неплохой актер, чем добрый дедушка. Потому что в меня полетело зеленое облако империуса, которое пришлось сразу же перенаправить прямо в заплетенную бороду. Тогда владелец этой бороды заговорил:  

       

     \- Мое настоящее имя - Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор. Последние шесть лет я жил в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс. Я не являюсь скрытым темным магом или наемником темного мага. Цель большинства моих странных действий - поспособствовать свершению пророчества, которое поможет мне вернуть мою семью.  

       

     Дальше он молча смотрел стеклянным взглядом с легкой блаженной улыбочкой. пока внезапно не отмер и не пришел в себя. К этому моменту я крепко сжал его палочку в своей руке и держал директора вдвойне под прицелом.  

       

     \- Гарри, мальчик мой, что случилось?!  

       

     \- Ты по мне непростительным ёбнул и ещё спрашиваешь?  

       

     \- Я хотел позаботиться о твоем душевном здоровье.  

       

     \- Как видишь, с реакцией у меня все нормально. А вот с тобой - не очень.  

       

     Старикашка продолжал изворачиваться ради побега: сначала он подозвал феникса. Которого я поджарил до хрустящей корочки KFC зеленым огнем смертельного проклятия прямо из старшей палочки, не сводя вторую с хитрожопой бороды. Мертвый жареный петух разлетелся пеплом, а оставшийся цыпленок по инерции врезался в ножку стола и, вроде бы, свернул себе шею. Аккуратно передвинув его пендалем тяжелого ботинка, я не менее аккуратно уронил сверху тяжелый шкаф. И все это не сводя глаз с Дамблдора.  

       

     Который в это время подзывал метлу. Ныне беспощадно взорванную в мелкие щепки и догорающие прутики, чтоб неповадно было. На попытку отчаянной легиллименции я ответил локомотивом кое-чего тяжелого и жесткого, у нормальных дедов за сотню вызывающего инфаркт. Проняло недостаточно, остался жив. Но скорчил такую рожу, что... даже слово не подобрать. Представляю, если бы Хуч осталась без своего инструмента в ответственный момент и не могла стереть себе память. Попытка дефенестрироваться в окно была пресечена неслабым таким круциатусом с довольно-таки мощной палочки. На попытку рукопашного боя пришлось ответить огненной плеткой, сотворенной заклятием.  

       

     Сбежать как-то ещё, ударить магией просто так, поискать в рукаве ещё козыри директор почему-то не решался и теперь будто бы пытался меня разжалобить. На что я ответил ещё парой весьма непростых пыточных. После которых заиграла моя любимая мелодия. Старик попытался заткнуть уши, но не успел. Так что я остальными шкафами забаррикадировал окна, связал жертву в несколько слоев и вырубил парой заклятий, выключил музыку и вызвал Дору и Квиринуса. Те не заставили себя долго ждать.  

       

     \- Повелитель, вас раскрыли?!  

       

     \- Это точно не шутка и не учебная тревога?  

       

     \- Молчать, оба! Белка, бери палочку, стирай деду память. Дора, стой на шухере!  

       

     \- Куда встать?  

       

     \- Возле двери встань и смотри, чтоб никто не ходил без нашего ведома.  

       

     \- Я не брал палочку, Повелитель.  

       

     \- Так возьми сейчас. Дора, палочку!  

       

     \- А чем я...  

       

     \- Щелкать будешь, лишь бы не клювом. Ты память не стираешь. Не нравится? Купишь себе вторую. А теперь живо за работу, я не хочу, чтобы он оклемался и застукал нас всех.  

       

     Пока Квирелл жарил живые мозги, я пошел искать внешнюю память в виде флакончиков. И спер самые свежие из них, а также те, в которых было про Гарри Поттера. После чего мы взялись за самое веселое: переснимали ложные воспоминания.  

       

     Конечно, можно было бы заменить Дамбигея одной маскирующейся особой, но тут вопрос в том, что и где потом найти и как при этом не спалиться. Спрятать труп - как раз не проблема, зверушки в лесу всегда хотят кушать, да и не только кому-то можно его скормить, если хорошо готовить, то можно и самому съесть. Выйдет не хуже, чем из свинины, да и невозможно переесть - быстро усваивается, только успевай жевать. И уж точно еда лучше, чем эти отвратительные и раздражающие живые люди. А кровь пойдет на колбасу, гематоген и сангвиначчо. Кости же годны в холодец или просто наваристый бульон, но они обретают особый гурманский вкус, когда немного ферментируются в могиле. К трону черепов одного будет мало, а на кубок и габалу хватит, да и прочий скелет на поделки останется. В крайнем случае - на столярный клей.  

       

     А почему бы мне не убить врага номер один? Да потому что его открытая смерть закроет двери к захвату множества руководящих должностей одним ударом моей радужной армии. Которая выйдет в бой под флагом радуги из стигийских цветов, что черней человеческого черного. Такой простой путь стоит того, чтобы оставить старого маразматика коптить небо. Делать же из него марионетку может быть опасно, вдруг выпутается. Даже если предварительно подготовить ему мозг лоботомией и многочисленными пытками электрошоком, вдобавок посадив на иглу. С него станется. Мало ли, что этот алхимик хлебал за свою полторасталетнюю жизнь.  

       

     А может, все же запытать его насмерть, а то и заживо расчленить его и скормить школьникам в Большом Зале, съесть печень, как японские самураи, черепушку переделать в кубок, используя серебро в кабинете, кости размолоть в муку и подарить Спраут? Ой, похоже последняя картина захвата директора в плен на самом деле была лишь игрой легиллименции, а сейчас он не выдержал моих мыслей.  

       

     Старый пень разрушил созданную им симуляцию мира и комнаты, показав мне настоящую ситуацию. Я оказался весь в веревках, не чувствовал волшебные палочки в рукавах, но чувствовал одну в волосах. Директор лыбился как параша, чего не могла скрыть даже его борода. Поигрывая пальцами со своим жезлом смерти, он спросил:  

       

     \- И кто же ты такой? Кому служишь? Чего добиваешься?  

       

     Я ответил ему плевком прямо в глаз. И незамедлительно получил круциатус. Хорошо, что мне никого не жалко, даже себя. А боль - это одно из высших наслаждений, если у тебя есть опыт управления своим восприятием. Звонкого, радостного смеха от пыточного проклятия Дамблдор никак не ожидал.  

       

     \- Что-то ты хиловат и слабоват для самого сильного волшебника столетия, едва пощекотать меня можешь, не то что довести до оргазма. Так мало ненависти... У тебя хоть яйца есть или меня взяла в плен цирковая бородатая женщина?  

       

     \- Волдеморт научил тебя не чувствовать боль?!  

       

     \- Боль... Как смеешь ты говорить мне о боли? Я есть боль!!!  

       

     Сначала он был ошарашен, но высвободил правую руку и принялся заклятиями резать пальцы - фалангу за фалангой.  

       

     \- Без руки ты будешь бесполезен своему хозяину, так что лучше отвечай сейчас.  

       

     \- Тебе кажется будто мир в данный момент у твоих ног, как будто стоишь с масляной лампой над муравейником. Но поверь мне, когда все закончится, эти самые муравьи будут бороздить просторы твоего черепа обгладывая кости от остатков гнилой плоти.  

       

     Если прошлые реакции были шоком, то для этой пора придумывать новое слово. Недобрый дедушка раньше лично занимался пытками? Впрочем, сейчас самое время все разузнать. Выбранный им метод и некоторая невнимательность мне как раз на руку, причем буквально. Резко извернувшись, я успел выхватить и сжать, измазывая кровью, палочку и произнести заклятие:  

       

     \- Irrigo!  

       

     Сокрушительный лиловый потоп выжжет из директора всю личность без остатка, будь это он или не он, всю память, будь у него хоть хоркрукс, и даже будь он под империусом или если сидит в его теле кто-то ещё - этому кому-то не поздоровится и в лучшем случае он вылетит, испытав недетские мучения, а мозг моей жертвы станет на некоторое время податливым, так что можно будет вылепить из него идеального слугу, пусть и без конфиденциальных знаний.  

       

     Ударившая по Альбусу магия, извивающаяся безумными, психоделичными узорами, что искажались, змеились, совокуплялись и пожирали друг друга в вечном круговороте, обращаясь в чудовищный фрактал невозможных оттенков, вгрызлась в дряблую плоть, разъедая душу. Вот теперь меня уже окружала реальность, а не видение для мысленной пытки. Руки были целы, их не сковывали путы, в рукавах были палочки. Маразматик, только отведя взгляд, навел на меня палочку, вскричав:  

       

     \- IRRIGO!!!  

       

     Гендальф, орущий "Ты не пройдешь!" нервно курит в сторонке. Его вопль, а точнее - скрывший меня от его глаз лиловый туман, вытекший из палочки и продолжающий стремительно прибывать, был мне сигналом, закрыв нос, глаза и уши, моментально дефенестрироваться. Вылетев из окна, я медленно спустился к земле, достал из волос палочку и жахнул по траве смертоносным, энтропическим заклятием древней египетской жрицы Ниалахотры:  

       

     \- Viric!  

       

     Судя по тому, что трава под ярким и бодрым зеленым светом не пожухла, не сгнила, не истлела и не попыталась меня сожрать, а буйно разрослась быстрей всякого бамбука, этот мир был самым что ни на есть реальным и настоящим. Все же, истинный лжец и манипулятор способен обмануть даже себя и того, кто влез ему в голову. И личные, никому не известные разработки Вальбурги и Ориона - штука весьма полезная.  

       

     Через метку я подал слугам отбой, а потом вызвал их снова, когда отошел от башни. Втроем нам предстояло объяснить всем, что этот Дамблдор был ненастоящим и попытался убить мальчика-который-выжил. И придумать, куда самозванец дел настоящего директора. А не зарастут ли у старика глазницы в попытке тела защититься от передозировки мощнейшего средства неизбирательного забвения - это уже не наша проблема.  

       

     Первым делом стоило проверить, действительно ли старый пердун перешел в более безопасное состояние. И убедиться в качестве стирания памяти нужно быстро.  

       

     \- Дора, помнишь, я учил тебя превращениям, которые могут пригодиться? Слушай команду - упражнение сорок два!  

       

     Не зря я вбивал ей это прямо в рефлексы. Сбросив мешающуюся одежду, метаморф преобразила человеческое тело в гигантского крылана, перехватив палочку задней лапой, только лишь потом осознав, что же она сделала. Опыта полета у неё пока не было, но сейчас исправим.  

       

     \- Белка, левитировать умеешь?  

       

     \- С первого курса, повелитель. Мне её поднимать или что-то другое?  

       

     \- Себя!!! Ты летать умеешь?  

       

     \- Нет, повелитель, я не знаю секретов Темного Лорда.  

       

     \- Тогда радуйся, я тебя сейчас прокачу. Пригнись немного, что-то я до твоей спины не достаю.  

       

     Квирелла я обхватил руками под мышками и ногами - кое-где пониже, после чего взлетел, перехватив живой щит попрямее.  

       

     \- Ты видела, как летучие мыши взлетают? Повторяй!  

       

     Неуклюже, попытки с десятой она наконец-то поднялась в воздух достаточно уверенно.  

       

     \- Давай на разведку, посмотри в окно, но недолго, внутрь пока не суйся и не приближайся. Тебе твоя память, может, не дорога, но мне она показалась забавной.  

       

     Следом за рыжей тварью почти в человеческий рост полетел и я. Судя по тому, что её никто не пытался сбить, Дамблдор либо уже давно пускает слюни, либо сбежал, что очень и очень вряд ли. Но надежности много не бывает. Лиловая дымка практически рассеялась и её пагубный неземной оттенок не представлял особой опасности. Однако, насквозь пропитал попугаистое тряпье директора, прибавив ему однотонности, и подкрасил обесцвеченную временем бороду. Даже если это труп, его стоит связать и добить парой контрольных, но у меня есть причины сомневаться, а главная из них - дыхание. Однако, судя по тому, что нависшая прямо перед бессмысленно уставившимися в потолок глазами оскаленная рыжая морда не заставила его обосраться с испугу или хоть как-то иначе выдать себя, сознания в теле осталось немного.  

       

     Невербальный ступефай, словно тычок палкой в дохлого енота, был от Доры очень кстати. Не зря учу. Следом - полноценные путы. Одну из палочек можно одолжить. В освободившуюся руку перекочевал один из самых ценных трофеев - бузинная палочка, старшая палочка, жезл смерти и прочие эпитеты, собранные в одной деревяшке, на цвет которой тоже повлияло неведомое заклятие. Спрятанный омут памяти, к счастью, туман не задел, как и флаконы с библиотекой воспоминаний. Кроме парочки тех, что были забыты на столе и теперь опустели. Бумагам тоже не повезло - все надписи разъело.  

       

     Дора приняла человеческую форму и вспомнила, что её одежда сейчас валятся где-то внизу. И если меня она почти перестала стесняться, то Квиринус был причиной неожиданного и мешающего делу смущения. Так что я просто облил свою слугу дезиллюмнационным заклятием и от тактики перешел к стратегии:  

       

     \- Что делать будем? Куда труп девать?  

       

     \- Какой труп?  

       

     \- Да вот э...  

       

     Так, а почему я не помню, где он валяется?! Я грохнул Дамбдора, мы в этом убедились, а он где вообще? Судорожно осматриваюсь. Тело никуда не делось. Но стоило отвести взгляд, как он просто исчез из памяти и искать пришлось заново.  

       

     \- Белка, видишь вон тут дед лежит?  

       

     \- Да, повелитель. А он тут откуда взялся?  

       

     \- Да не важно, смотри на него, главное, чтобы он не шевелился. Взгляд не отводи и нам повторяй, что он всё ещё лежит. И на всякий случай моргай только по очереди.  

       

     \- Да, повелитель. Директор всё ещё лежит. Директор всё ещё лежит. Директор всё ещё лежит.  

       

     Квиррелл продолжал повторять, я же перебирал варианты. Но уже со стратегическим расчетом. Этот труп спрятать труда не составит, если учесть неожиданный результат его облучения. Важно теперь как-то обосновать случившееся со старым маразматиком, чтобы от этого не пострадать. Размеренное повторение прервал птичий крик. Вот о ком мы забыли в первую очередь!  

       

     Феникс покрылся многочисленными ожогами, как бы это странно не звучало. Но не от жара, а скорее химическими. Чем-то его новое состояние напоминало изъеденный опарышами труп. Под ногами разглагающегося тела виднелся странный тонкий пепел, между оголенных ребер и изъеденных органов конвульсивно содрогалось покрытое паутиной кровеносных сосудов яйцо, из которого всё никак не мог выбраться птенец. Кое-где оставшиеся перья догорали лиловым пламенем. Крик напоминал предсмертный и был переполнен отчаяния, словно спидозный биотеррорист, разносящий заразу верным шприцом, полным своей собственной крови. Делая шаг за шагом, прощающаяся с жизнью птица вновь изрыгнула вопль страданий. Но он странно напоминал последние слова больного воспалением легких попугая. Их даже можно было различить.  

       

     \- Смерть - это всего лишь очередное приключение.  

       

     Ох, лучше бы это у меня начались галлюцинации! Но все равно длинная очередь из смертельных проклятий не повредит. Вот только неожиданная для полутрупа подвижность сделала мишень очень трудной для попадания. Пока она не развалилась на куски сама во время особо резкого маневра. Яйцо не разбилось, но ещё не выглядело опасным, так что я отлевитировал его в клетку и запер до лучших времен.  

       

     \- А теперь старик!  

       

     \- Какой старик?  

       

     \- Твою мать, Белка! Почему прервался?! Всем искать Дамблдора!!!  

       

     \- Зачем?  

       

     \- Как говориться, gero shay cruo!  

       

     \- Что?  

       

     \- "Да прольется кровь", неграмотная!  

       

     Директор нашелся, но я не был уверен, в том ли месте, где валялся в прошлый раз. Туман ирриго - та ещё штука. Раз уж он пострадал от неизвестного проклятия, то проще всего выставить его пострадавшим от кого-то другого, банально перевесит все лавры и кандалы на более подходящую кандидатуру. И такая сейчас валялась в коридоре.  

       

     \- Белка, найди и притащи сюда Роланду Хуч! Дора, проследи, чтобы он никому не попался по дороге!  

       

     Вот мы и снова наедине с маразматиком. Но теперь всё гораздо удобнее. Конечно, его смерть будет очень не кстати. Но этого можно избежать. Если правильно всё разыграть, то он отправится в больницу на лечение неизвестного темного проклятия. Пока поставят неизлечимый диагноз. пока найдут новые кандидатуры на руководящие должности... Можно будет придумать, кем Альбуса заменить и как инсценировать его чудесное выздоровление. Главное, чтобы альтернатива знала оригинал достаточно хорошо. Быть может, стоит наведаться в трактир поискать кого подходящего.  

       

     Камень за камнем я строю дом. И чьи-то кости должны лечь в фундамент. Чтобы стена стояла вечно, в неё нужно замуровать кого-то заживо. А стен мало не бывает. Так что, для начала, стоит придумать, как удачно разместить тело жертвы своей собственной магии, чтобы это было похоже на результат чужого колдовства. Вот только времени на подумать у меня не осталось. Раздался треск скорлупы и на свет появился редкостной уродливости птенец, похожий на крошечного, непропорционального и кривого птеродактиля в шипах. Блеванув яркой лиловой субстанцией, он растворил задвижку клетки, открыл дверцу лапкой и в один прыжок добрался до сиреневой бороды, заставив её владельца рефлекторно кашлянуть.  

       

     Упав на задницу, мутант впился лапками в веревки и просто невероятно как полетел, таща за собой явно превосходящую по размерам ношу, настолько, что муравьям и не снилось. Смертельные проклятия его не брали от слова совсем, зеленый огонь пожирался фиолетовым, который впитывался в мелкую тушку, словно бы придавая ей сил. Да чего уж там, другая магия давала всё тот же эффект, но в разных масштабах. А что если попробовать иначе? Запускаю прямо промеж крыльев той самой разъеденной клеткой. Помогло, Дамблдор отцепился. Но, так как это было уже немного за окном, приземление обещало быть жестким.  

       

     Послышался звук удара тела об землю и хруст ломающихся костей. Похоже, план по перехвату множества должностей так просто не получится. Эффект недержания в памяти распространился и на звук, так что я забыл, куда произошло приземление. Хотя, раз труп не получается найти даже мне, то и кто-то другой не справится. А это значит, что можно заменить кем-нибудь бородача и смело отыгрывать потом его чудесное выздоровление. Но возле башни лучше всё-таки провести уборку.  

       

     Слуги вернулись быстро, Квирелл тащил ничего не понимающую пилотку, а невидимая Дора его прикрывала.  

       

     \- Вы о конспирации думаете?! Оглушили бы хоть, в случае палева проще было бы врать.  

       

     \- Сейчас урок, Повелитель.  

       

     \- Да, обычно по коридорам в это время никто не шастает.  

       

     \- А прогульщики?  

       

     \- Они обычно не такие дураки, чтобы бегать неподалеку от кабинета директора.  

       

     \- Во всяком случае, нас никто не видел.  

       

     \- Тебя уж точно, Дора. Но не забывайте, не я один знаком с этими чарами.  

       

     Тогда я вернул ей видимость и заметил, как она корчила Квиринусу рожи, пока не заметила, что больше от него не спрятана. Осталось найти не поврежденное туманом тряпье и чистый флакон для воспоминаний. Дополнительное подтверждение не повредит.  

       

     \- Дора, одевайся. И маскируйся под Дамблдора.  

       

     \- Зачем?  

       

     \- Затем, что я так сказал. Сыграем свою версию событий.  

       

     Пока она выполняла мои приказы, я заметил и расхерачил часы - незачем добавлять в воспоминание что-то настолько четко показывающее время, чтобы не вызвать точную перепроверку событий. После чего вторгся в пустую башку с короткими седыми волосами при помощи силы империуса с мощнейшей существующей палочки.  

       

     \- Белка, занимай позицию за дверью и следить за этой марионеткой, я через неё подам сигнал. Не думай ничего компрометирующего, то есть, думай что-то, не вызывающее подозрений. Будем снимать новые воспоминания.  

       

     \- Да, Повелитель.  

       

     \- Дора, у тебя важная миссия - хорошо сыграть роль.  

       

     Дальше я параллельно рассказал ей лично и Квирреллу через марионетку всё то, что им предстоит сделать. Так что я трансфигурировал реквизит - пародию на палочку Дамблдора, начался первый дубль.  

       

     \- Альбус, вы хотели меня видеть?  

       

     \- Да, Квиринус, проходи. Мы с мистером Поттером проводили не очень удачный алхимический эксперимент и уже почти закончи...  

       

     Снося на своем пути двери, в кабинет прорывается моя марионетка, моментально связывает не успевающего целиком развернуться профессора одним невербальным фульгари и едва ли не размазывает как бы Дамблдора по стенке одним малоизвестным, но на самом деле - довольно безобидным оглушающим заклятием, чей черный луч на пути ломает доставаемую палочку в щепки. После чего безумная пилотка хватает сопротивляющегося меня, притягивает акцио метлу и мы вылетаем в окно.  

       

     С первого дубля - и такой результат. Мясная кукла с метлой будет ждать в лесу на дереве, если её не сожрет акромантул. А я под дезиллюминационным заклятием возвращаюсь, чтобы собрать отснятое в пузырек, предварительно перепроверив, проинструктировать пришедшую в себя Нимфадору и развязавшегося Квиррелла насчет поведения и взять у неё немного волос - мне в такой ситуации лучше спрятаться. К счастью, оборотное зелье ещё осталось.  

       

     А пока я вновь обзавелся сиськами, мои слуги отправились в больничное крыло. Пара негромких щелчков пальцами - и Помфри искренне уверенная, что Альбуса крепко прокляли и ему нужен покой. А доставивший его на лечение отправился предавать инцидент широкой огласке.  

       

     Эти мерзкие твари недостойны даже существовать!! Но они все равно смеют портить мне жизнь. Дождь из серной кислоты им на голову, клизму подожженным бензином в задницу! Чтоб их собственные матери насиловали куском колючей проволоки и заставляли жрать кусочки самих себя в соусе из гонорейной слизи с живыми опарышами!!! Ненавижу!!!  

       

     Всё началось с того, что в школу, только услышав новость о нападении на директора, пришел старик из Хогсмида. Не какой-то левый хер из лавки, а самый настоящий Дамблдор. Как выяснилось, в кабинете был тоже Дамблдор, но не Альбус, а Аберфорт. Последний как-то раз обыграл братишку в карты и на пять лет занял его место, скрыв отличия внешности временной сменой имиджа - за таким эпатажем трудно отличить одного седого бородача от другого, особенно при столь близком родстве. Ещё чуть менее двух лет - и обмен произошел бы обратно.  

       

     Всё же не зря я старался повременить с непосредственной заменой директора метаморфой. Вот только зря я даже так совершил фальсификацию. Теперь придется организовывать побег, для которого у меня нет практически никакой возможности. Как и нет желания просто бросить возможный источник моей будущей власти даже над строением собственного тела.  

       

     Действовать надо решительно, ебать их всех стадом кабанов, решительнее шахида, что разжимает пальцы, отпуская кнопку, дабы не только обратиться самому в кашу с кусочками мяса, разбросанными взрывом, но и поразить как можно больше неверных! О, Великий Ктулху, что является мне во снах, прими плоть и кровь как дары. Ненависть, дай мне сил!  

       

     Я прорываюсь к больничному крылу раньше, чем даже сам ожидал, ибо меня несет насытивший кровь адреналин. Нужно отвлечь, нужно открыть путь... Они начнут разглагаться, отбрасывая общечеловеческие оковы осознания себя как существа!  

       

     \- Crucio!!!  

       

     Неожиданно хорошая реакция для её возраста! Но волю мою не сломить, коль желаю я убить, то жертву заранее записывают в трупы, а если боль желаю причинить - то найду свой путь. Рывок вперед, рубящим ударом полосатой палочки, словно рябиновым стеком, попадаю по пальцам правой руки, которые тут же выпускают свое орудие. Я тоже бросаю деревяшку на пол - все вокруг слишком медленны и слабы, чтобы что-то сделать, а я успеваю повалить медсестру на пол и вцепиться своими зубами в её горло.  

       

     Кровь человека имеет восхитительный вкус, в ней сочетаются сладость и металл, а прямо из раны она приятно горячая и при этом не обжигает. Она так утоляет жажду, что лишь после неё чувствуешь себя Человеком. Это жидкий экстаз, что так приятно наполняет желудок, заставляет растянуть губы в красной улыбке и облизнуть сладкие от крови зубы. Помфри захлебывается, а я снова припадаю к ране - не могу пересилить себя и предупредить слугу, не могу остановиться, пока не завершу начатое. Я понимаю, что буду жалеть потом, но будущее так далеко, а кровь здесь и сейчас.  

       

     Я отрываюсь от тела, из которого вытекает жизнь, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и не могу сдержать нервного смеха - мои же удовольствия оказали медвежью услугу. Скрипнула входная дверь. Я бросился, не разбирая дороги, в ближайший проем, швырнул в окно попавшуюся под руки кровать - адреналин всё ещё не отпускал. И отправился следом, после чего взлетел и скрылся в лесу.  

       

     Только сейчас до меня дошло, что я-то не замаскировался. То есть, был под видом Доры и её подставил. И палочку её посеял. Как и, собственно, её саму. Ну так чего же горевать по уже свершившемуся? Рациональных причин не вижу, но ярость просто переполняет меня изнутри.  

       

     А есть ли смысл в чем-то, кроме ярости? Это единственное чувство, что всегда напоминает о том, что ещё не сдох. Это пламя в топке паровоза. Человек - это всего лишь спичка, когда он гаснет, его можно выбросить. А клеить из спичек Кремль было бы забавно, но всё же гораздо веселее его потом сжигать. Хотя склеенным в единую кучу людям лучше сначала дать время прийти в сознание и ужаснуться, а уже потом обливать бензином ради маленького Холокоста. Вот только клей держит людей слабовато, так даже многоножку из них не соберешь.  

       

     Раз уж смысла в жизни нет, для меня не будет проблемой подставить Нимфадору ещё сильнее. Тем более, ещё немного веселья не сделает ей погоды - за Дамблдора, даже не того самого, ей воздастся. Главное - чтобы в процессе мести не вышли на меня. Жаль, что я не успел стереть ей память. И метку свою светить не хотелось. Хотя Пожиратели ходили с метками, но из посторонних об этом знали очень немногие. Даже министерство и авроры не были осведомлены, а моей слуге рассказывала мать.  

       

     Нет смысла в бытии, а в нападении на деревню кентавров его ещё меньше. Я не любитель издеваться над животными, страдания людей видны гораздо ярче и прекраснее. Тем более, я не знаю расположения этого плода магической зоофилии. Зато Хогсмид найти - не проблема. Путь всякой плоти должен вести к бессмертию, если избран верно. Так самое время ступить первый шаг!  

       

     Хогсмид, поляна свиней. Свиней же вывел человек из могучего вепря ради своих неумеренных аппетитов и прихоти почаще есть мясо? Так ничто не помешает мне использовать двуногую свинью ради моих собственных интересов и прихотей. Дабы стать сверхчеловеком, сначала нужно перестать быть человеком.  

       

     Я уже хищник. И пока семейка на окраине ни о чем не подозревает, словно ишаки на водопое, стоит подобраться столь тихо, чтобы они своими длинными ушами не услышали, и быстро, чтобы ни копытом не успели лягнуть. Большая семья, что видно сквозь окна, с маленькими детишками и столом всякой стряпни. Но моим кулинарным интересам больше соответствует первое.  

       

     Одно заклятие - иммобулюс. Словно само время сдохло и его труп окоченел. Не шевелится ни пылинка, зависшая в воздухе, ни падающая с ложки капля супа. Лишь я вхожу, подгоняемый предвкушением. Девять человек, весьма неплохо для начала. Пора привести ещё несколько предметов в движение.  

       

     Камин не трещит, огонь его замерз, став словно сюрреалистическая стеклянная статуя. Мир запылает как крест, когда найдется тот, кто сумеет вовремя уронить спичку. Желательно охотничью, штормовую или даже термитную. А чтобы огонь был неугасим, его топливо должно быть особым. Не всякий компьютер поймет, но чтобы собрать себе золотые горы, нужно тысячи раз отнять последний грош.  

       

     Это распространяется не на одни лишь деньги. Чуть кривая кочерга с разорвавшим тишину звуком входит в висок маленькой девочки, пока лицо её матери напротив чисто физически не может исказиться ни одной гримасой, кроме будто приросшей к черепу полуфальшиво довольной мины. Я точечно ослабляю чары, прикоснувшись к хрупкому тельцу, притягиваю к себе за косичку с бантиком, прижимаюсь ухом к детской плоской груди и вслушиваюсь в то, как сердце останавливается. Что может быть приятнее чужой смерти?  

       

     \- Аpokatastethi to soma mou emoi!  

       

     Только чужая смерть, что дарит вечную жизнь!!! Мое собственное сердцебиение словно раздваивается, в теле собирается теплое покалывание, оргазмическим вулканом изливаясь в окровавленную кочергу. Орудие такого замечательного убийства, первого шага к бессмертию - это достаточно сокровище, имеющее сентиментальную ценность в самый раз для вместилища души. Но первый шаг - не последний.  

       

     \- Твоему сыну пойдет улыбочка до ушей? Не вежливо игнорировать чужой вопрос, незнакомка. Даже если нет возможности говорить. Я подучу тебя манерам, смотри!  

       

     Кухня. Ящик. Острый разделочный нож. Прямо чувствуется, что он недавно побывал в трупе курицы или индейки. Не переживай, малыш, я дам тебе отведать кое-чего послаще. Мальчик не шевелится, как бы я не хотел поиграть, нельзя давать даже теоретического шанса на побег. Лезвие пронзает левую щеку. Правую. Заклятие не дает крови разливаться из тела, но она щедро покрывает металл. Челюсть двигается лишь от моей руки.  

       

     \- Смотри, вот так делаешь ртом и говоришь "Да, сэр". Повтори!  

       

     Разумеется, мать семейства не может прокомментировать издевательства.  

       

     \- Не понимаешь движений голосовыми связками? Так я покажу!  

       

     Нож ничуть не хуже режет горло. Главное - не дорезать его до конца, чтобы продлить мучения. Теперь можно пальцами протереть лезвие, сунуть его за пояс, освободив руки, в одной руке собрать оба тоненьких предплечья, а другой ухватиться за волосы и вновь дать времени течь, вместе с проливающейся на пол кровью.  

       

     \- Это называется кошерный забой, потому что при нем в сосудах не остается крови. Разве что она может попасть в легкие. Но я не фанатею от еврейчатины.  

       

     Труп отправляется в лужу. Ещё один осколок души - в нож. Слизывать кровь с пола не рекомендую, да и сам не буду. Лучше вскрыть новую мясную упаковку. Старшая дочь с кулоном промеж внушительных сисек вполне подходит. Когда жертва не сможет при всем желании брыкаться, появляется время получше прицелиться, перед тем как грызть горло. Ах, это просто пьянящий нектар забытых богов каннибализма, согревающий не хуже травяного арийского чая Зигмунда Рашера.  

       

     Сорванный с помятой в процессе груди трофей тоже годен стать якорем в этом бренном мире. Можно было бы попробовать сохранить на память не одну лишь подвеску, но и откушенный сосок, если бы я его не прожевал. На очереди следующая жертва, времени на остановки нет.


End file.
